La vengeance du passé
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: La petite fille de Gil et Sara meurt dans des conditions suspectes...
1. Le petit ange perdu

**La vengeance du passé.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le petit ange perdu.**

Les lumières défilent à toute vistesse au dessus du brancard que des agents hospitaliers poussent à travers le couloir du service des urgences.

Une fillette d'environ un an est allongée dessus, le regard inerte.

Un médecin est en train de lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons à l'aide d'un ballon.

_Flashback :_

_Sara est avec Gil chez eux._

_Ils fêtent la Saint-Valentin simplement, avec un dîner au chandelles, un vieux film et un dessert sur le pouce._

_Gil découvre un batonnet de test de grossesse caché dans sa part de gâteau, celui-ci affiche un résultat positif._

_Gil lève les yeux vers Sara, il sourit grandement puis ils s'étreignent et échangent un langoureux baiser, les larmes aux yeux._

_Dans quelques mois, ils seront parents..._

_Fin du flashback._

Ils sont finalement entrés dans une salle, la fillette est immédiatement prise en charge et subit alors une réanimation.

Elle vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque et le médecin commence à lui pratiquer un massage adapté.

De longues minutes passent, tout le monde s'agite et parle en même temps, un long bip se fait entendre depuis la machine mesurant le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant.

_Flashback :_

_Quelques mois plus tard, Gil et Sara sont invités au dîner de Thanksgiving organisé par Catherine chez elle._

_Alors qu'ils dansent un slow avec un magnifique sourire, Sara est soudain prise d'un vertige et se rend compte qu'elle vient de perdre les eaux._

_Gil l'emmène à l'hôpital, suivi par leurs amis._

_Dans la salle d'accouchement, Sara est en sueur et pousse, tandis que Gil lui tient la main et l'encourage._

_Les cris du bébé se font alors entendre et Gil coupe le cordon ombilical avec fierté._

_La sage-femme remet ensuite l'enfant drapé dans les bras de sa mère, qui échange regards complices et sourires avec lui et son père._

_Gil et Sara échangent un langoureux baiser, ils sont visiblement heureux..._

_Fin du flashback._

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, on entend toujours le long bip sonore, signifiant un tracé cardiaque plat.

Le médecin finit par renoncer et prononce l'heure du décès.

Deux des infirmières fondent en larmes, petit à petit, la salle se vide à l'exception du médecin et des deux infirmières chargés de s'occuper des formalités.

Peu après, la secrétaire de l'accueil de l'hôpital appelle le médecin pour lui dire que les parents de la fillette viennent d'arriver.

On entend des cris venant du couloir, ceux des parents affolés.

_Flashback :_

_La semaine passée._

_Gil et Sara se promènent tranquillement avec leur fille et leur chien Hank dans le parc près de chez eux._

_Sara décide d'installer sa fille dans une balançoire pour les petits._

_Elle balance sa fille tout en chantant une comptine sous les yeux ébahis de Gil._

_Ils éclatent de rire après une bonne blague de Sara._

_Ils évoquent l'anniversaire de leur fille prévu pour la semaine suivante et le fait qu'ils sont heureux que Lindsay, la fille de Catherine, soit leur nounou depuis que Sara est retournée travailler au laboratoire._

_Fin du flashback._

Quand il entend les cris provenant du couloir voisin, le docteur quitte aussitôt la pièce pour aller à leur rencontre.

Il retire ses gants chemin faisant puis leur serre la main alors qu'ils demandent, paniqués, où était leur fille.

_-Monsieur et Madame Grissom, asseyez-vous je vous prie...Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile..._dit-il tout en les invitant à se joindre à lui sur le banc du couloir.

A ces mots, ayant tout de suite compris ce qui leur arrivait, Sara tressaille et se met à hurler :

_-Noooooon!_

Elle s'effondre en hurlant et pleurant dans les bras de Gil, qui la serre très fort contre lui tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

_-Toutes mes condoléances..._dit alors le médecin, gardant son calme.

Gil et Sara viennent de perdre leur plus beau trésor...

**TBC...**

**Note bis :**

**Je m'excuse par avance de heurter l'âme sensible des fans du GSR.**

**Je vous expliquerai ce qui s'est passé dans les prochains chapitres et je vous PROMETS une FIN HEUREUSE!**

**Shahines.**


	2. Pourquoi elle?

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi elle?**

_Flashback :_

_Quelques heures plus tôt chez les Grissom..._

_Lindsey, la fille de Catherine, est au téléphone avec son petit copain._

_Ils sont soudain interrompus par les pleurs d'Elisabeth-Grace, la fille de Gil et Sara._

_Lindsey doit aussitôt raccrocher pour aller voir ce qui se passe et en regardant l'heure (huit heures du soir), elle soupire bryamment car c'est l'heure du repas de l'enfant._

_Elle va chercher la petite fille dans son berceau et va chercher un biberon dans le réfrigérateur pour le faire chauffer au micro-ondes._

_En testant la température, Lindsey se brûle et doit passer le biberon sous l'eau glacée._

_Elle l'essuie, reteste la température puis va s'installer confortablement sur le rocking-chair du salon pour donner le biberon à la petite fille._

_Trois-quarts d'heures plus tard, Elisabeth-Grace dort à poings fermés dans son berceau après avoir été nourrie et langée._

_Lindsey rappelle son petit ami et lui raconte ce qu'elle a fait depuis l'interruption de leur conversation puis fait son rapport à Sara au sujet de sa fille._

_Plus tard, dans la nuit..._

_Lindsay, qui dormait profondément est brutalement réveillée par des bruits étranges._

_Paniquée et sans prendre le temps de passer un peignoir, elle se lève et fonce dans la chambre d'Elisabeth-Grace._

_En allumant la lumière, elle voit l'enfant qui s'étouffe avec son renvoi._

_Elle tente de dégager ses voies aériennes en appliquant ce qu'elle a appris en secourisme mais la petite fille continue de s'étouffer._

_Lindsay appelle aussitôt le 911 avec le téléphone de la chambre._

_En moins de trois minutes, une ambulance arrive (elle se trouvait dans la rue à ce moment-là) et les ambulanciers prennent aussitôt l'enfant en charge._

_Elle fait un premier arrêt cardiaque mais ils réussissent à la faire revenir._

_Lindsay monte alors dans l'ambulance avec eux et ils foncent tout droit à l'hôpital._

_Pendant que le service des urgences s'occupe d'Elisabeth-Grace, Lindsay appelle Gil et Sara (qui sont sur une scène de crime) en tremblant si fort et en pleurant qu'elle ne parvient pas à articuler correctement les mots..._

_Fin du flashback._

En voyant Gil et Sara arriver, Lindsay se jette aussitôt dans leurs bras.

Ils demandent où se trouve leur fille puis le médecin-urgentiste les accueille.

En voyant la mine du médecin, Sara sent qu'il s'est noué un drame puis lorsque celui-ci les invite à s'assoir, elle s'effondre, hurlant et gesticulant comme une hystérique.

Gil a le réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui.

Lindsay s'effondre à son tour et se joint à leur chagrin.

Ils sont bientôt rejoints par Catherine et Jim que Lindsay a prévenu entre-temps.

En les voyant ainsi tous les trois, ils réalisent qu'il est arrivé le pire et se joignent à eux à leur tour.

Il faut un long moment pour qu'ils retrouvent leur calme.

Sara est placée sous sédatifs et isolée dans une chambre à proximité.

Elle y est rejointe rapidement par les autres.

Le médecin dit à Gil qu'il l'attend dans la salle où se trouve Elisabeth-Grace.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gil rejoint le médecin dans une des salles d'admission.

La vue du corps inerte de sa fille allongé sur la table jette un froid dans la pièce, bien qu'il ait été en partie recouvert d'un drap.

Deux larmes inopportunes roulent sur ses joues.

L'horreur cède bientôt la place à l'incompréhension.

_-Pourquoi elle?..._Gil demande, abasourdi.

_-Mr. Grissom...Je suis le Dr. Miller chargé des admissions...Encore une fois, toutes mes condoléances...Nous avons admis votre fille il y a plus d'une heure maintenant et nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il lui est arrivé...Elle s'étouffait..._il répond, la tête basse.

_-Comment ça, elle s'étouffait?..._Gil demande, surpris, levant la tête et reniflant discrètement, s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

_-Votre nourrice nous a expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé votre fille s'étouffant avec son renvoi...Elle a aussitôt appliqué ce qu'elle connaissait du secourisme mais cela n'a pas suffit...Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir mais nous n'avons malheureusement pu que constater son décès..._le médecin explique, gardant son calme.

_-Je suppose que..._

_-Oui hélas, c'est la procédure en pareil cas..._

_-Je suis de la police scientifique de la ville, cela ne vous fait rien si j'appelle notre légiste?..._

_-Si vous voulez...mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner..._

Gil l'interrompt alors :

_-Non merci, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je connais cela par coeur..._

_-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit..._

_-Merci pour tout doc...Je peux rester encore un peu?..._

_-Le temps que vous voulez..._(son pager se met à sonner) _Je dois y aller, j'ai une nouvelle urgence..._

_-Merci pour tout..._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi..._

Gil s'approche du lit et regarde sa fille avec intensité, les larmes aux yeux.

Il tremble de tout son corps.

Il se rappelle tous les moments de bonheur qu'ils ont partagé dernièrement avec Sara et leur fille.

Sa naissance, son baptème, les nombreux éclats de rire avec l'équipe de nuit du labo, sans oublier Lindsay, qui a été plus qu'une nounou adorable pour elle et pour eux.

Elle cherchait du travail pour pouvoir se payer ses études à la faculté et la naissance d'Elisabeth-Grace était arrivée à point nommé.

Depuis, avec elle et les autres, ils sont devenus en quelques mois une grande famille.

Gil s'effondre en larmes sur le rebord du lit, il glisse une main dans une de celles de sa fille et pleure :

_-Pourquoi?...Pourquoi toi?...Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça?..._

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Une rapide présentation des faits suivie de la suite de l'histoire.**

**Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Sara fait une crise et est placée sous sédatifs pour quelques heures.**

**Gil va voir sa fille et après l'horreur, c'est l'incompréhension.**

**Que s'est-il passé avec Elisabeth-Grace?**

**De quoi est-elle morte exactement?**

**Pourquoi?**

**Réponses dans les prochains chapitres, relatant notamment la suite de l'histoire aux urgences de l'hopital puis chez Gil et Sara...**

**Shahines.**


	3. Une famille brisée

**Chapitre 3 : Une famille brisée.**

_Flashback :_

_Grissom et Sara sont sur une scène de crime près de Henderson, quelques heures avant le drame..._

_En fait, ils ne travaillent pas vraiment ensemble, des circonstances paticulières ont fait que leurs affaires se sont rejointes._

_Alors que Gil recueille des indices sur sa scène, Sara arrive, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Gil lève les yeux et s'exclame, heureux de la voir :_

_-Encore une?!..._

_-Ouais, faut croire que nos chemins soient amenés à se rejoindre plus souvent qu'on croit...dit-elle, visiblement amusée._

_-Tu veux quoi?...Ici ou la chambre?...lui demande-t-il, un brin suggestif._

_-Où tu veux..._

_-D'accord...La chambre..._

_-A tout à l'heure!...lui dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigeant vers un escalier tout proche._

_Plus tard..._

_Driiiing!_

_-Grissom..._

_-Allô Sara...C'est Lindsey..._

_-Comment va notre petite princesse?..._

_-Une vraie perle!...Elle vient de boire son biberon et puis, je l'ai changée et maintenant elle est confiée aux bons soins de Morphée..._

_-Wow!...Tout ça?..._

_-Ouais...(Lindsey baille) Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher...Comment est ta nuit?..._

_-Banale..._

_-Bonne nuit..._

_-Bonne nuit..._

_Click!_

_Sara commence à inspecter la chambre où elle se trouve..._

_Fin du flashback._

Gil est rejoint par Sara une demi-heure plus tard.

Elle le retrouve avachi, une main glissée dans celle de leur fille, il pleure encore.

Elle avance lentement, incapable de quitter sa fille des yeux, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Elle renifle, ce qui fait sursauter Gil qui se tourne alors vers elle.

Il se lève aussitôt pour la recueillir dans ses bras.

Ils pleurent longuement en silence puis ils se font face et se regardent intensément, essuyant leurs yeux et reniflant.

Sara regarde sa fille puis Gil à plusieurs reprises.

Gil rompt alors le silence pesant entre eux :

_-Ils...Ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé..._

_-Comment ça, ils ne savent pas?...Ils ont dû l'examiner, non?..._

_-Oui mais...Ils n'ont rien trouvé qui donne une idée de quoi elle est...Oh mon Dieu!...Je n'arrive pas..._

Gil ne finit pas sa phrase et s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de Sara.

Ils sont ensuite rejoints par Catherine, sa fille et Jim.

Ils se retrouvent tous autour du corps d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Après un moment de recueillement, Jim leur demande :

_-De quoi est-elle morte?..._

_-Les médecins ne savent pas..._lui répond Gil en pleurant.

_-ça veut dire que..._commence Jim, décontenancé.

_-Gil?...Ne me dit pas que?..._intervient Sara, légèrement contrariée.

_-Chérie, tu sais bien..._lui répond-t-il en faisant une moue.

_-Gil...Je n'ai pas très envie que..._commence Sara, inquiète.

_-Je sais, Al va s'en charger, je te le promets...Je dois d'ailleurs l'appeler tout de suite, excuses-moi..._la coupe-t-il, sortant alors son mobile.

Il lui donne un chaste baiser et regarde les autres, l'air de dire "prenez soin d'elles".

Puis il s'éloigne dans le couloir et compose fébrilement le numéro de Al.

_-Dr. Robbins LVPD, j'écoute..._

_-Al, c'est moi..._

_-Gil?!...Tiens c'est drôle ça, pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelles?..._

_-Tu attendais un coup de téléphone?..._

_-Gil...Tu as une drôle de voix...Est-ce que Sara va bien?..._

_-A vrai dire...Nous n'allons pas bien..._

_-Oh!...Elisabeth-Grace?...Non!..._

_-Je suis navré!..._répond Gil, qui s'effondre et pleure à chaudes larmes, rapidement rejoint par Al, qui s'effondre à son toour en comprenant immédiatement ce qui était arrivé.

Al se reprend très vite et demande, angoissé :

_-Je suppose que tu ne m'appelait pas seulement pour la nouvelle..._

_-Non, en effet...Je voulais te confier son autopsie..._

_-Oh Gil, c'est trop d'honneur mais je ne sais pas si..._

_-Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour ce travail..._

_-Mais nous sommes tous liés...Tu ne pense pas que Frank ferait un aussi bon travail que moi?..._

_-Al...C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre..._

_-Bon...D'accord...Mais je te préviens, je serai très impartial dans cette affaire!..._

_-D'accord...Al..._

_-Oui?..._

_-Merci..._

_-Mais de rien, c'est à ça que servent les amis..._

_Click!_

Gil retrouve rapidement Sara et les autres, ils pleurent tous dans la pièce la mort d'Elisabeth-Grace.

C'est alors qu'il réalise que sa mère n'est pas au courant et qu'il devra lui annoncer tôt ou tard.

Mais celle-ci se remet doucement d'une longue maladie dûe principalement à sa vieillesse.

Selon sa pensée, ce décès la tuera sûrement, étant donné que Sara s'est fait ligaturer les trompes en raison de son âge avancé pour une nouvelle grossesse et que Betty tenait beaucoup à sa petit-fille unique...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Trompes ligaturées ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne pourra pas porter d'autres enfants.**

**Chapitre à suivre plus tard.**

**Gil sait qu'ils devront bientôt laisser leur fille partir pour la salle d'autopsie mais, avec Sara et son entourage, ils ont encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils ne reverront jamais le beau sourire de ce petit ange à l'image de ses parents (description à venir).**

**Tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant de la tragédie.**

**Al Robbins, pourtant repu aux cadavres et présentations de condoléances aux familles qui viennent reconnaître les corps, ne peut que s'effondrer face à cela car il connaissait bien la petite Grissom.**

**Comment va réagir Betty Grissom lorsque Gil va lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle en compagnie de Sara?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre...**

**Shahines.**


	4. Epreuve d'amour

**Chapitre 4 : Epreuve d'amour.**

_Flashback :_

_Gil et Sara viennent rendre visite à Betty Grissom, la maman de Gil, qui vit et enseigne à l'institut pour les sourds et malentendants à Las Vegas..._

_Gil n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis longtemps, Sara l'avait rencontrée lors d'une soirée de charité à la fondation Gilbert durant le voyage au Pérou de son mari._

_Cette première rencontre avait été un fiasco, Betty n'acceptant pas leur mariage peu conventionnel._

_Depuis, elle avait pourtant fini par se faire à l'idée que son fils était parfaitement heureux ainsi._

_Gil et Sara viennent lui annoncer qu'elle va être grand-mère dans quelques mois et Gil leur apprend la décision qu'il a pris, à savoir qu'il n'envisage plus de repartir de Vegas._

_Les deux femmes sont folles de joie et ils fêtent cela dans un restaurant végétarien._

_La relation entre Sara et Betty s'améloire considérablement après ça..._

_Fin du flashback._

Une demi-heure plus tard, David Phillips et deux de ses assistants se présentent à la porte de la salle où se trouvent réunis Gil, Sara, leurs amis et leur fille décédée.

David comme ses amis est visiblement effondré, il a beaucoup de mal à contenir sa peine.

Ils s'étreignent tous les uns après les autres, entre pleurs et silence, puis David fait emporter le corps d'Elisabeth-Grace à la morgue.

Ils quittent ensuite l'hôpital les uns après les autres, après un dernier échange d'accolades.

Gil et Sara repartent de leur côté tandis que Jim repart pour la Criminelle et Catherine ramène sa fille chez elle.

Ils font route en silence mais Sara rompt celui-ci en s'apercevant que Gil ne prend pas le chemin de leur maison.

_-Gil?...Où on va?..._

_-Chez maman...Je ne peux pas envisager qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre..._lui répond-t-il simplement.

Ils arrivent chez Betty vingt minutes plus tard, dans un quartier résidentiel relativement calme.

Ils se garent dans l'allée, derrière la voiture de Betty.

Ils restent un long moment dans leur véhicule, pensifs et hésitants.

Sara glisse lentement une main dans celle de Gil et le regarde intensément.

Les larmes perlent de nouveau dans leurs yeux mais ils savent bien qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que d'annoncer la nouvelle eux-même à Betty.

Ils s'étreignent et s'embrassent longuement, essuient leurs larmes puis descendent de la voiture.

Ils entrent sans bruit dans la maison et trouvent Betty prenant son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Malgré son grand âge, la maman de Gil reste une éternelle lève-tôt et n'envisage pas une seconde de prendre sa retraite.

En voyant Gil et Sara débarquer ainsi dans sa cuisine, elle se lève aussitôt pour leur donner une chaleureuse accolade puis signe sa protestation à Gil, lui rappelant qu'il aurait dû la prévenir de son arrivée.

Gil lui répond qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire car il est venu lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

En voyant leurs petites mines fatiguées, Betty réalise alors que cela devait être grave.

Elle les invitent alors à s'assoir au salon.

Gil explique simplement les choses à sa mère, qui s'effondre en larmes à l'annonce du décès de sa seule et unique petite-fille.

Gil et sa mère restent longuement enlacés et se bercent mutuellement.

Elle n'avait pas connu un tel état depuis le décès de son mari, survenu alors que Gil était enfant.

Elle ne s'était jamais remise de sa mort et à présent, elle doit faire face à celle de son unique petite-fille.

Il s'écoule un long moment avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et commencent à parler en langue de signes.

Betty leur pose beaucoup de questions et le couple lui répond en racontant ce qui s'est passé.

Ils doivent faire face à l'incompréhension de la situation et Betty craint le pire pour ses enfants.

Ainsi, elle évoque l'enquête qui va avoir lieu, les nombreuses questions auxquelles chacun sera probablement soumis, les conséquences de celle-ci sur leur avenir.

Puis ils se reposent durant quelques heures, épuisés par ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment pénible.

Pendant ce temps-là, Elisabeth-Grace arrive à la morgue, réceptionnée par Al.

Il demande à tous ses collègues de le laisser seul avec l'enfant et appelle son collègue légiste Frank Collins pour qu'il pratique l'autopsie.

David Phillips remet les échantillons de sang recueillis sur la petite à l'hôpital à ses collègues du laboratoire qui viennent d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Pour la première fois depuis le décès d'un policier survenu quatre ans plus tôt, tout le laboratoire est visiblement ébranlé par le décès tragique de la fille de Gil et Sara.

La plupart des gens pleurent ou tentent de masquer leur peine.

Même Ecklie ne peut pas masquer ce qu'il éprouve, malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas spécialement le couple dans son coeur.

Il réunit rapidement ses équipes du laboratoire car comme le veut la procédure en pareilles circonstances, une enquête doit être ouverte pour expliquer les circonstances exactes du décès de l'enfant.

Personnellement impliqués avec elle, les membres de l'équipe de nuit ne peuvent effectuer l'enquête alors Ecklie décide de la confier à l'équipe de jour ainsi qu'au lieutenant Vega, Jim étant lui-même trop proche de la victime.

L'équipe de nuit comprend parfaitement la démarche mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils voudront en savoir plus sur cette tragique histoire.

Cependant, ils savent bien qu'ils ne pourront pas évoquer entre équipes l'affaire en cours, afin que les resultats soient totalement impartiaux et recevables au tribunal le cas échéant.

Alors les membres de l'équipe de nuit rentrent chez eux, Ecklie leur donnant une nuit au large pour qu'ils puissent se remettre de leurs émotions.

L'équipe de relève prend ainsi leur relais sur leurs affaires en cours.

Durant les deux jours qui suivent, un suspense fait lentement son apparition, tous attendent les résultats préléminaires avec impatience...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le décès brutal d'Elisabeth-Grace suscite beaucoup de questions de part et d'autre, d'où cette enquête préliminaire ouverte par Ecklie.**

**Tout le monde est visiblement ébranlé par ce décès tragique mais leur travail doit continuer malgré cela.**

**Seuls les proches de l'enfant sont ainsi autorisés à prendre du repos, le temps d'une journée complète.**

**Chacun va vivre deux jours d'angoisse durant lesquelles ils vont sans cesse se demander ce que sera l'issue de cette enquête préliminaire.**

**Eléments de réponse dans le chapitre à suivre...**

**Shahines.**


	5. Des résultats imprévisibles

**Chapitre 5 : Des résultats imprévisibles.**

_Flashback :_

_Quatre ans plus tôt..._

_Sara était partie du laboratoire, Gil et le reste de l'équipe géraient au mieux ce départ précipité._

_Warrick faisait face à l'épreuve difficile de son divorce avec Tina mais malgré tous ses efforts, cela était vain._

_Et il y eut malheureusement pire : il fut victime de sa faiblesse._

_Une affaire lui tint trop à coeur et fut à l'origine de son assassinat._

_Le laboratoire n'avait été aussi effondré qu'à ce moment-là._

_Ayant appris la nouvelle à la radio, Sara s'était alors précipitée à Las Vegas pour soutenir Gil et leurs amis._

_Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à la retenir sur place et elle repartit trois jours plus tard après avoir échoué en collaborant sur une vieille affaire._

_Ce départ déprima Gil au plus au point et lorsque Sara décida de rompre avec lui, cela l'acheva._

_Au point de tout laisser tomber pour être définitivement avec elle._

_C'était une épreuve parmi tant d'autres..._

_Fin du flashback._

Il n'est pas loin de midi lorsque Gil et Sara se réveillent chez Betty.

L'épreuve qu'ils vivent est terrible et ils ont encore du mal à réaliser ce qui leur arrive.

Ils se lèvent péniblement et se rendent dans la cuisine, où ils trouvent une note de Betty, qui est partie régler certaines choses à son travail au vu des circonstances actuelles.

Pendant que Sara s'installe, Gil leur prépare un petit quelque chose.

Ils n'ont pas très faim mais s'obligent à avaler un peu de nourriture pour tenir le choc.

Le téléphone sonne et Gil va répondre.

Jim est à l'autre bout du fil, il demande de leurs nouvelles.

Gil lui répond qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à dire pour le moment.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Gil et Sara ainsi que Betty recoivent la visite de tous leurs amis et proches.

A présent tout le monde sait au sujet d'Elisabeth-Grace et ils se soutiennent mutuellement.

Ils commencent à évoquer les préparatifs de l'enterrement sitôt les résultats de l'autopsie connus.

Les même questions reviennent sans cesse à leurs esprits : pourquoi elle? Comment? Par qui? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite?

Deux jours passent avec leurs vies mises ainsi en suspend.

Pendant ce temps-là, au laboratoire...

Frank Collins débute l'autopsie d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Il relève tous les indices qu'il juge utiles pour l'enquête puis la photographie, la déshabille, la lave puis la photographie à nouveau.

Il procède ensuite à l'examen approfondi du corps de l'enfant, notant chaque détail dans son rapport audio, le tout sous les yeux du Dr. Robbins, qui l'assiste dans son travail.

Il transmet aussitôt ses résultats à Véronica Lake, une des deux CSIs du quart de jour chargés de l'enquête.

Nouvelle recrue il y a quatre ans, elle est devenue récemment le nouveau superviseur de l'équipe de jour grâce à une promotion obtenue sur la grande qualité de son travail.

Elle retourne aussitôt voir le lieutenant Vega puis ils retrouvent son collègue James Johnson à la salle de mise en page où ils discutent des résultats de l'autopsie.

Entre-temps, les résultats d'analyses du sang de l'enfant leur sont transmis et concordent parfaitement avec la cause de son décès : Elisabeth-Grace a été vraisemblablement empoisonnée.

Les enquêteurs doivent maintenant faire face à une enquête pour meurtre...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**La petite Grissom n'aurait pas pu s'empoisonner elle-même compte tenu de son âge alors qui l'a fait?**

**Le coupable n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit, la suite de l'histoire le démontrera sans aucun doute mais pour l'heure, la liste des suspects est courte et cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, à commencer par eux...**

**Shahines.**


	6. Suspects malgré eux

**Chapitre 6 : Suspects malgré eux.**

_Flashback :_

_Gil et Sara n'auraient jamais imaginé ce que serait leur vie aujourd'hui._

_Il y a quatorze ans, lorsqu'ils se rencontrent à cette conférence à San Francisco, ils ne savent pas encore ce que l'avenir leur a réservé._

_Le décès brutal d'Holly Gribbs va provoquer leur réunion mais il faudra attendre encore quatre ans et demi avant qu'ils ne décident de franchir définitivement le pas._

_Les épreuvent qui suivent ont failli avoir raison d'eux mais leur amour a malgré tout résisté et plus encore depuis leur mariage._

_L'annonce de la grossesse de Sara a sonné comme une véritable bénédiction pour le couple, qui se voit enfin récompensé pour les efforts fournis de part et d'autre._

_Elisabeth-Grace n'a pas déçu ses parents comme le reste de la "famille"._

_Elle était à leur image, brune aux yeux bleus, d'une beauté magnifique et sans égale._

_Plus d'une personne avait craqué pour son caractère bien défini malgré son jeune âge._

_Comme ses parents, elle était passionnée par les bugs et la science, n'hésitant pas à tenter toute nouvelle expérience très intéressante._

_Sa vie fut hélas trop courte, son décès tragique fait d'elle cet ange que personne n'oubliera..._

_Fin du flashback._

Deux jours plus tard...

Les résultats de l'autopsie sont desormais connus et le lieutenant Vega décide de convoquer Gil, Sara et Lindsey au commissariat afin de recueillir leurs témoignages.

Comme tout le monde, il voudrait comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Elisabeth-Grace car, si la cause du décès est maintenant connue, il veut comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Lorsque Gil reçoit le coup de téléphone de Jim, il est encore chez sa mère avec Sara ainsi que Catherine et sa fille, venues leur rendre visite.

Ils se rendent tous les quatre ensemble au commissariat.

Ils sont accueillis sobrement et respectueusement.

Leurs interrogatoires ont lieu séparément comme le veut la procédure habituelle, Lindsey et Gil passent en premier.

Cela dure de longues heures durant lesquelles ils prennent des pauses régulières.

Lindsey est interrogée par Véronica Lake et un officier tandis que Gil est interrogé par le lieutenant Vega et James Johnson.

Les questions diffèrent pour chacun d'entre eux, ayant une place différente dans la vie d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Les questions d'usage sont ainsi posées : le déroulement des heures précédant le drame, la vérification de leurs alibis respectifs, des questions plus intimes sont posées à Gil et Sara, qui est interrogée plus tard.

Compte tenu des premiers éléments recueillis ainsi que ces premiers témoignages, Gil et Sara se voient imposer une perquisition à leur domicile.

Ils se sentent outrés parce qu'ils vivent cela comme une violation de leur vie privée.

Ils savent pourtant qu'ils n'ont pas le choix mais ils se sentent suspectés alors qu'ils savent bien qu'ils n'ont rien fait.

_-Je comprends bien à quel point cela vous est pénible...Vous venez de perdre un être cher et vous n'avez qu'une hâte, c'est d'en finir avec ça...Nous aussi, nous voudrions en finir très vite alors, si vous collaborez de façon correcte, cela ne sera qu'une simple formalité..._dit le lieutenant Vega.

_-Formalité mon cul!..._fulmine Sara, visiblement remontée contre ses collègues de l'équipe de jour.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils ouvrent à leurs collègues et restent dehors pendant que ces derniers inspectent la maison de fond en comble.

Sara, qui est psychologiquement épuisée, pleure dans les bras de Gil.

Catherine et Lindsey sont restées avec eux pour les soutenir du mieux possible.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les enquêteurs ressortent avec les indices dont ils avaient besoin pour poursuivre leur enquête.

Gil et Sara n'étaient pas revenus chez eux depuis le drame, pas plus que Lindsey qui avait seulement gardé le strict nécessaire sur elle, lui évitant d'y revenir plus tard.

Ainsi, les policiers sont repartis au laboratoire avec les draps du lit de l'enfant, le biberon usagé le soir du drame, deux autres biberons restés au frais et préparés à l'avance ainsi que des produits d'entretien contenant le poison qui a tué Elisabeth-Grace.

Dans un autre carton, il y a des papiers et d'autres choses qui pouvaient éventuellement servir pour l'enquête.

Gil et Sara ne supportent pas cette intrusion et le font savoir à leurs collègues, qui les obligent à les suivre à nouveau au commissariat.

Gil appelle leur avocat en chemin, il sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose et a un mauvais pressentiment à leur sujet.

Catherine s'offusque de voir comment sa fille et ses amis sont traités.

Malheureusement les circonstances et les éléments ainsi cumulés font d'eux des suspects malgré eux...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Dans des enquêtes comme celle-ci, les premiers suspects sont souvent les parents ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient présents sur les lieux au moment du drame, en l'occurence Lindsey, leur principal suspect pour le moment.**

**Mais de nouveaux éléments vont orienter les enquêteurs vers un autre suspect qui a pourtant un alibi en béton armé.**

**Comment vont-ils en arriver à cette conclusion?**

**Qui sera le prochain suspect numéro un?**

**Eléments de réponses au chapitre suivant...**

**Shahines.**


	7. Coupables?

**Chapitre 7 : Coupables?**

_Flashback :_

_Gil,Sara et Lindsey sont interrogés séparément au commissariat..._

_-Gil, avez-vous eu récemment des problèmes avec votre femme, ou votre fille?...demande le lieutenant Vega._

_-Pas que je me souvienne...Ma femme et moi menons une vie sans histoires, il nous arrivent parfois des désaccords mais...pensez-vous que nous aurions à voir avec son décès?..._

_-Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire..._

_Pendant ce temps, Lindsey est interrogée par Véronica Lake..._

_-Lindsey, comment pouvez-vous expliquer l'empoisonnement d'Elisabeth-Grace?..._

_-Comment pourrai-je expliquer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait?...Ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé ce biberon...Et je refuse de croire que Sara aurait fait une pareille chose..._

_-Lindsey, vous ne comprenez pas...Ce qui s'est passé est extrêmement grave...Vous étiez seule avec elle au moment du drame et vous pourriez potentiellement être accusée de complicité..._

_-Allez-y, si ça vous chante!...Mais dans ce cas, prouvez-le!..._

_Plus tard, c'est au tour de Sara..._

_-Sara...Je sais à quel point ce doit être un moment difficile pour vous mais...comme vous, nous aimerions comprendre ce qui est arrivé à votre fille..._

_-Mmmmh..._

_-Sara...Qui a préparé le biberon d'Elisabeth?..._

_-C'est moi...Je lui prépare toujours deux ou trois biberons d'avance pour que Lindsey ne s'embête pas avec ça..._

_-Votre fille faisait-elle ses nuits?..._

_-Oui, de vingt-heures trente à huit heures le matin...Elle ne se réveillait que lorsqu'elle était malade..._

_-A-t-elle été malade dernièrement?..._

_-Non, pas récemment..._

_-Prenez-vous des médicaments?..._

_-Oui, pour dormir principalement..._

_-Vous avez des problèmes de sommeil?..._

_-J'ai toujours été insomniaque...depuis la naissance de ma fille, je n'ai pas le choix..._

_-Vous avez d'autres genres de problèmes?..._

_-Lesquels?...l'alcool?...J'ai arrêté il y a longtemps..._

_-Non, je parlais de problèmes...de dépression, vous voyez..._

_-Baby-blues?...j'ai connu une période comme ça, oui...mais depuis, ça va mieux..._

_-Avez-vous eu un traitement pour cela?..._

_-Oui mais je vous dis que cela s'est arrangé depuis..._

_-Avez-vous encore vos médicaments chez vous?..._

_-Pourquoi vous me demandez cela?..._

_Les questions de Véronica Lake gênent visiblement Sara, qui commence à se demander si elle ne la suspecte pas du meurtre de sa fille._

_Puis elle décide de faire appel de son avocat, mettant ainsi un terme à un interrogatoire devenu très embarrassant._

_Les différents témoignages ainsi recueillis se recoupent cependant mais poussent les enquêteurs à venir perquisitionner chez les Grissom..._

_Fin du flashback._

Gil, Sara et leurs amis attendent dans le couloir du LVPD durant plusieurs longues heures à la demande des enquêteurs.

Les nouveaux éléments recueillis chez les Grissom sont en cours d'analyse et les résultats seront déterminants pour la suite de l'enquête.

L'angoisse et l'impatience sont palpables chez chacun d'eux, ils ont tellement hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez eux se détendre.

Gil et Sara aimeraient davantage d'intimité et surtout, ils voudraient pouvoir enterrer leur fille et faire leur deuil.

Les interrogatoires reprennent en attendant de plus belle, cette fois, en présence de leurs avocats respectifs.

Les premiers résultats arrivent et c'est sans aucune surprise qu'ils révèlent que les empreintes relevées sur les biberons sont celles de Sara et Lindsey, ainsi qu'une forte concentration d'un sédatif dans leur contenu.

Le biberon usagé comporte également des traces du même produit.

Gil est libéré sur le champ mais Linsdey et Sara sont immédiatement placées en garde à vue, provoquant alors la colère de Gil et Catherine qui sont impuissants face à ce qui se passe.

Elles doivent expliquer à de nombreuses reprises aux enquêteurs ce qu'elles ont fait exactement avec les biberons et la petite Elisabeth-Grace.

Sara, qui est encore sous le choc du décès de sa fille, finit par craquer et son interrogatoire doit être interrompu pour lui permettre de se reprendre.

Elle retrouve Gil dans le couloir et se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

Ils s'assoient un instant, Sara explique alors à Gil ce qui se passe.

Les enquêteurs ont cumulé beaucoup d'éléments contre elle et cela rend son innocence difficile à prouver.

Lindsey pourrait être poursuivie pour complicité pour avoir donné le biberon empoisonné, seul le mobile du meurtre manque à l'appel.

L'interrogatoire reprend un quart d'heure plus tard.

Plusieurs heures après, le lieutenant Vega convoque Gil dans son bureau et lui expose les faits du dossier.

Il lui annonce qu'il va devoir arrêter Sara et Lindsey, trop d'éléments les désignent comme meurtrières potentielles.

Gil proteste en lui précisant qu'ils n'ont aucun mobile, aussi bien concernant Sara que Lindsey et que l'assassin aurait pu porter des gants.

Le lieutenant Vega lui rappelle alors que Lindsey était seule chez eux et que Sara étant un grand CSI, elle aurait très bien pu commettre ce meurtre.

De plus, sa dépression post-natale peut lui porter préjudice comme mobile de meurtre.

Gil se passe la main sur son visage visiblement très contrarié.

Vega se confond en excuses et revendique son professionnalisme.

Peu après, Sara et Lindsey sont conduites au tribunal, une comparution immédiate ayant été demandé suite à leur arrestation officielle.

Malgré le soutien de leurs avocats, Gil a beaucoup de mal à se contenir et Catherine est folle de rage.

Devant le juge en charge du dossier, chacun reste silencieux durant l'énoncé des faits reprochés à Sara et Lindsey...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Sara et Lindsey sont en difficulté à cause des seuls éléments les impliquant toutes les deux dans le décès d'Elisabeth-Grace.**

**Que va-t-il leur arriver?**

**Comment Gil et Catherine vont réagir face à la décision que prendra le juge?**

**Eléments de réponse dans le chapitre à suivre...**

**Shahines.**


	8. Décision injuste

**Chapitre 8 : Décision injuste.**

_Flashback :_

_Sara et Lindsey sont conduites au tribunal à l'issue de leur garde à vue..._

_L' angoisse se lit sur leurs visages émaciés, résultat de peu d'heures de sommeil depuis le drame._

_Le juge Hermann est chargé du dossier et énonce devant la cour les faits reprochés aux deux accusées._

_-Madame Grissom et mademoiselle Willows, l'état du Nevada vous reproche aujourd'hui d'être responsables du décès par empoisonnement de la petite Elisabeth-Grace Grissom, âgée de près d'un an..._

_Elles ont la peur au ventre car elles se doutent que le juge ne va pas les libérer et qu'elles risquent une accusation de meurtre et complicité de meurtre au premier degré._

_Elles se savent pourtant innocentes mais comment le prouver avec tous ces éléments cumulés contre elles?..._

_Fin du flashback._

Un silence pesant règne dans la salle de tribunal où l'équipe de nuit au complet, Lindsey et le couple Grissom se trouvent.

Le juge fait l'énoncé de ce qui est reproché à Sara et Lindsey.

_-messieurs les avocats, que plaident les accusées?..._demande le juge.

_-Non-coupable votre honneur..._répond aussitôt l'avocat de Sara.

_-Non-coupable..._répond celui de Lindsey.

_-Ayant connaissance de ce qui vous est reproché et au vu des éléments en ma possession, je me vois contraint de vous placer en détention provisoire jusqu'à la date de votre procès qui aura lieu dans un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui..._dit le juge.

Une vague de protestation s'élève alors dans la salle.

Gil et tout son entourage se mettent à crier à l'injustice et au scandale.

Sara et Lindsey hurlent et pleurent, leurs avocats tentent de les contenir en les prenant dans leurs bras.

Le juge doit taper du maillet très fort et crier pour se faire entendre :

_-S'il vous plait!...Un peu de tenue, bon sang!...Silence, ou je fait évacuer la salle!..._

Ils finissent pas se taire.

_-Maîtres, si vos clientes sont vraiment innocentes, ce délai devrait être amplement suffisant pour vous permettre d'en apporter la preuve mais je dois vous rappeler que je ne fais qu'appliquer la loi de cet état, il ne s'agit pas d'un banal meurtre...TOC TOC...Les accusées seront conduites dans l'établissement pénitentiaire pour femmes d'Henderson à compter de maintenant, la séance est levée...TOC TOC..._dit le juge, gardant son sang-froid face aux protestations de part et d'autre de la salle.

Alors que la salle commence à se vider, Catherine et Grissom tentent d'approcher les accusées mais les policiers les en empêchent.

Les deux jeunes femmes hurlent leur innocence et pleurent, Gil et Catherine perdent leur sang-froid, ils ne comprennent pas la décision prise par le juge.

Gil frappe violemment un policier qui décide de l'arrêter sur le champ.

Son avocat doit user de toute sa ressource pour faire libérer son client.

Le policier accepte finalement de libérer Gil, comprenant très bien la situation et malgré sa colère pour avoir été violemment frappé.

Gil, Catherine et leurs amis regardent l'estafette où sont assises Sara et Lindsey s'éloigner du tribunal, les larmes aux yeux.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là?...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Chapitre court en raison de l'audience qui prononce la détention provisoire de Sara et Lindsey.**

**Ce genre d'audience dure seulement quelques minutes.**

**Sara et Lindsey sont placées en détention provisoire à cause des éléments cumulés contre elles.**

**Personne ne croit à leur culpabilité et pourtant...**

**Que vont faire Gil et ses amis pour les sortir du pétrin?**

**Eléments de réponses dans le chapitre suivant...**

**Shahines.**


	9. Face au désespoir

**Chapitre 9 : Face au désespoir.**

_Flashback :_

_Une vague de protestations fusent dans la salle alors que le juge vient de prononcer sa décision..._

_-Mon Dieu, nooon!...hurle Sara, qui s'effondre en pleurs, paniquée._

_Lindsey se jette dans ses bras, elles pleurent ensemble._

_-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça!...Nous n'avons même pas encore enterré notre fille!...hurle Gil, profondément choqué._

_-C'est scandaleux! vous devriez avoir honte!...hurle Catherine, scandalisée et choquée._

_-Allons, allons, calmez-vous!...demandent leurs avocats respectifs._

_-Comment osez-vous nous demander cela après une pareille décision?!...C'est scandaleux!...crie Catherine, très en colère après eux._

_-TOC TOC TOC! Silence!...TOC TOC TOC! Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle!...hurle le juge, essayant de se faire respecter par l'assistance._

_-Je ne tolèrerai pas d'autres incidents de la sorte!...C'est un tribunal ici!...Je prends mes décisions en fonction des dossiers et en mon âme et conscience!...dit fermement le juge._

_Les protestations fusent encore durant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le juge prononce des menaces à l'encontre des fauteurs de trouble, puis le silence retombe aussi vite qu'il a été troublé quelques minutes plus tôt..._

_Fin du flashback._

Gil et ses amis se retrouvent chez Frank's un quart d'heure après avoir vu Sara et Lindsey quitter le palais de justice pour le centre pénitentiaire d'Henderson.

En chemin, ils ne peuvent que pleurer de désespoir face au drame qui se joue actuellement pour eux.

Au moins, ce délai va-t-il leur permettre de trouver le moyen de prouver l'innocence des deux jeunes femmes.

Ils sont tous convaincus de leur innocence, bientôt d'autres questions font surface.

Jim commande une collation pour tout le monde, puis ils se regroupent au fond de la salle.

Gil et Catherine pleurent en silence, ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

Une migraine affreuse plombe l'esprit de Gil, il n'avait pas connu cela depuis longtemps.

_-Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve!...Comment une chose pareille peut nous arriver?!..._fulmine-t-il, la tête entre les mains et les larmes aux yeux.

Tout le monde se souvient alors de ce qui s'est passé avec Warrick lorsqu'il a été mêlé au meurtre d'une jeune strip-teaseuse recontrée dans le club de Lou Gedda puis quand il a failli être accusé à tort du meurtre de ce dernier.

Heureusement, l'équipe de nuit avait pu lui être utile, ils avaient réussi à l'innocenter grâce à de nouveaux indices sur lesquels ils s'étaient orientés à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui malheureusement, les données du problèmes sont différentes.

Toute l'équipe est soudée autour de Gil et Sara et ils sont devenus très proches, au point d'organiser leurs week-ends ensemble.

Ils sont devenus une grande et belle famille.

Pour cette raison, Ecklie a décidé de confier l'enquête en cours à ceux qui n'avaient rien avoir avec eux, exception faite de Véronica Lake, ancienne amie de Sara, qui lui avait appris les ficelles du métier quatre ans plus tôt lors de son recrutement dans l'équipe de relève.

Cette enquête doit être parfaitement menée sans ambigûité, selon ses termes.

Un moment plus tard, Véronica, Vega et Johnson entrent dans le restaurant à leur tour, ils sont manifestement en pause.

Ils s'avancent alors vers Gil et ses amis en les ayant aperçus depuis le comptoir où ils voulaient s'installer.

Ils échangent des poignées de mains et comme si ils se sentaient coupables de quelque chose, Véronica dit :

_-Nous venons d'être informés pour le tribunal...Nous sommes navrés...Je vous promets que nous avons suivi la procédure à la lettre..._

Gil lève les yeux vers Véronica et lui lance un regard noir.

_-Vous prétendez avoir fait preuve de professionnalisme?...Qu'en est-il des autres pistes à suivre?...Y avez-vous seulement songé?!..._lui demande-t-il très froidement.

_-Grissom...Je comprends tout à fait votre réaction mais nous n'avons fait que suivre la..._commence-t-elle.

Gil ne lui a pas laissé le temps de finir, il se lève d'un bond et la gifle violemment.

_-Vous n'avez pas mon expérience pour prétendre faire preuve de professionnalisme...J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait suivre la science mais pas seulement cela!...Apparemment, vous n'avez rien compris à ça...Vous devriez reprendre cette enquête à zéro et bien réfléchir cette fois à comment procéder!..._crie-t-il, impressionnant tout le restaurant.

Vega intervient pour tenter de le calmer mais Véronica a fait sortir Gil de ses gonds sans le vouloir.

Il est tellement énervé et mal en point qu'il décide de quitter le restaurant précipitamment.

Catherine et Nick lui courent après pour le rattraper mais il ne leur en laisse pas le temps.

Véronica se confond en excuses et leur rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas censés communiquer entre eux autour de l'affaire.

Jim et Catherine, revenue entre-temps, exigent d'eux de tout reprendre depuis le début.

Puis l'équipe de nuit décide de quitter le restaurant et de reprendre leurs activités respectives pour tenter de se changer les idées.

Jim retourne au commissariat tandis que Catherine et ses collègues doivent reprendre leur service dans quelques heures.

Quant à Gil, il a pris sa voiture et s'est rendu au parc proche de chez lui.

Il y a quatre jours, il était là, en train de rire et plaisanter avec Sara et leur petite fille.

Quelqu'un lui a arraché son coeur, il pleure à chaudes larmes et crie vengeance.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gil se sent pousser une folle envie de tuer le dingue qui vient de briser à jamais son bonheur...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**La vie de Sara et Lindsey connaît un sursis mais que vont faire les enquêteurs?**

**Vont-ils laisser tomber ou bien vont-ils réfléchir à une autre piste possible?**

**Grissom s'enfonce lentement dans la dépression suite à l'incarcération de Sara.**

**Ils viennent de perdre leur fille et maintenant, il doit faire face à l'épreuve sans elle.**

**Que va-t-il faire?**

**Que vont faire leurs amis?...**

**D'autres éléments à venir dans les chapitres à suivre...**

**Shahines.**


	10. L'épaule d'une amie

**Chapitre 10 : l'épaule d'une amie.**

_Flashback :_

_Las Vegas, quatre ans plus tôt..._

_Un soir de pluies diluviennes, Gil trouve un mail video de Sara dans sa messagerie alors qu'il vient d'arriver au bureau._

_En fait, cela fait la troisème ou quatrième fois qu'il le consulte, encore hébété par ce qu'il a compris : Sara vient, en d'autres termes, de lui signifier leur rupture pour une décision qui a trop tardé._

_Profitant de la pluie alors qu'il est en chemin pour une nouvelle scène, il pleure tout ce qu'il sait : comment en sont-ils arrivés là?_

_Plus tard, oeuvre du hasard, son affaire l'amène à revoir une ancienne connaissance : Lady Heather._

_Très persipace, celle-ci parvient encore une fois à le percer à jour._

_Cinq semaines plus tard, Gil s'envole pour le Costa-Rica rejoindre la femme qu'il aime..._

_Fin du flashback._

La sensation d'une main sur son épaule fait sursauter Gil qui se retourne brusquement pour s'en prendre à la personne qui ose l'interrompre dans son moment de désespoir.

Il stoppe son geste aussi sec en réalisant à qui appartient cette main : le docteur Heather Kessler.

Mais que fait-elle là au juste?

Gil se retourne et se passe les mains sur son visage visiblement rougi par les larmes.

Heather s'assoit alors à ses côtés.

_-Catherine m'a dit où te trouver...J'ai appris pour ta fille... Je suis de tout coeur avec toi..._

Gil se tourne vers elle, les larmes aux yeux et pleure silencieusement.

_-Merci..._il dit en reniflant.

Contre toute attente, Gil invite Heather à le serrer dans ses bras, il pleure contre son épaule durant un long moment.

_-J'ai également appris pour Sara et Lindsey...Je n'en reviens toujours pas..._

Sur le moment, Gil se redresse et adresse un regard sombre à son amie.

Ayant perçu son sentiment, Heather ajoute rapidement :

_-Ne crains rien, je ne crois absolument pas à leur culpabilité...J'ai le sentiment qu'on les a piégées...Je peux peut-être t'aider à comprendre..._

_-Comprendre quoi?!...Est-ce l'amie ou la psy qui me parle?!..._s'écrie Gil, légèrement remonté.

_-Les deux...Es-tu seulement prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire?..._

_-Je ne sais pas...Tout est brouillé dans mon esprit..._

_-Pouvons-nous aller ailleurs, si tu préfères..._

_-Non...Je me sens bien ici..._

_-Le parc où tu emmenais ta fille, n'est-ce pas?..._

_-Oui...Mon meilleur souvenir..._

_-Gil...S'il s'agit bien d'un meurtre, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose..._

_-Laquelle?..._

_-C'est forcément personnel...Si ce n'est pas Sara ou Lindsey, qui d'autre alors?..._

_-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières heures...Seules une femme peut commettre ce type de crime...J'ai quelques noms en tête..._

_-Des femmes arrêtées par Sara?..._

_-Oui pour la majorité...Spécialement celles qui s'en sont pris à leurs enfants ou celles dont les enfants ont été reconnus coupables et emprisonnés...Mais au vu des éléments du dossier, je crains qu'ils ne décident de classer cette affaire trop vite..._

Gil s'effondre en larmes et Heather le serre contre elle chaleureusement.

_-Gil, tu es épuisé...Je pense que quelques heures de sommeil ne te feraient pas de mal...Peut-être accepterais-tu de venir quelques heures chez moi..._

_-Heather...Je te remercie, vraiment...Mais je ne pense pas que le moment s'y prête..._

_-Je comprends...Dans ce cas, puis-je te raccompagner au moins chez toi?..._

_-Non, surtout pas... Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas après tout ce qui s'est passé..._

Heather est assez surprise par la révélation qu'il vient de lui faire.

_-Je suppose qu'ils ont perquisitionné et te connaissant..._

_-en effet, tu me connais bien..._

_-Je vois... Y-a-t-il un autre endroit où tu voudrais aller?_

_-Mon bureau... mais je refuse de subir les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler, enfin, tu vois ce que je dire..._

Gil réfléchit depuis un moment.

Peut-être que finalement, passer du temps chez Heather n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Il se sent perdu et seul au monde à cet instant.

Il accepte finalement de venir chez elle.

Gil et Heather se lèvent puis se dirigent vers le parking tout proche.

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis quatre ans, depuis le fameux mail de Sara.

Heather doit certainement savoir pour son mariage et ce qu'il vit depuis son départ au Costa-Rica.

En fait, Heather n'a pas plus de détails que ce que Catherine a bien voulu lui accorder d'informations sur la vie privée de son ancien ami.

Ils discutent durant une bonne partie de la nuit au sujet du drame de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps-là, au labo, l'équipe de jour travaille sans relâche pour tenter de découvrir de nouveaux éléments de preuve concernant Sara et Lindsey mais ils ne découvrent rien de plus à leur sujet.

Le corps d'Elisabeth-Grace est prêt à être rendu à ses parents mais compte-tenu du contexte actuel, Al se contente de laisser un message à Gil, n'ayant pas réussi à le joindre.

Quant à Sara et Lindsey, elles passent leur première nuit en prison.

L'affaire étant médiatisée et à cause du travail de Sara, elles sont isolées dans le quartier de haute-sécurité de la prison, chacune dans une cellule individuelle.

Aucune faveur ne leur est accordée, durant les quatre prochaines semaines, elles vivront totalement coupées du monde ou presque, seuls leurs avocats respectifs sont autorisés à aller les voir dans le cadre de leur affaire.

Pour l'heure, elles semblent fourrées dans une situation inextricable mais un évènement totalement hors-sujet va d'un seul coup remettre leur culpabilité en question...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Lady Heather est restée fidèle à l'amitié qui l'unit à Gil depuis des années.**

**Comment a-t-elle su ce qu'il vivait en ce moment?**

**Comment va-t-elle l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve tragique?**

**Comment Sara et Lindey vivent-elles leur premiers jours en prison?**

**Quel est cet évènement qui va tout faire basculer?**

**Premiers éléments de réponses dans les chapitres suivants...**

**Shahines.**


	11. Attente insoutenable

**Chapitre 11 : Attente insoutenable.**

_Flashback :_

_Frank Collins, assisté de Al Robbins, vient d'achever l'autopsie d'Elisabeth-Grace..._

_Frank retire ses gants de latex, visiblement soulagé d'avoir fini._

_De la sueur perle sur son front, qu'Al essuie régulièrement depuis quelques heures._

_L'autopsie qui les occupe n'a pas été des plus faciles parce qu'il s'agit d'un proche._

_Ils préparent le corps pour les pompes funèbres puis Al décide d'appeler Gil pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour la suite._

_Mais il tombe sur son répondeur._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel chez Grissom mais Al ne pose aucune question et se contente de lui laisser un message :_

_-Gil c'est Al...L'autopsie est terminée...Passe me voir quand tu seras disponible..._

_Click!_

_Fin du flashback._

Gil se réveille un peu avant midi dans la chambre d'amis de chez Heather.

Il relève un peu les couvertures car il a froid.

Sara et lui n'ont pas dormi dans le même lit depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et elle commence à lui manquer terriblement.

Des larmes inopportunes coulent sur ses joues.

Il maudit encore cette terrible nuit où leur fille est morte.

Trois coups à la porte le font sursauter, il se demande qui peut bien être là.

Après avoir dit "entrez!", la porte s'ouvre sur Heather portant un plateau repas.

Gil se redresse sur le lit, se rappelant alors de cette nuit.

Heather l'avait invité chez elle et ils avaient discuté durant plusieurs heures.

Ils avaient principalement échangé sur ce qu'ils devenaient depuis quatre ans et sur la tragédie qui se jouait dans sa famille.

Heather pose le plateau sur les genoux de Gil et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-Bien dormi?..._elle demande.

_-Oui, je me sens mieux, merci..._dit-il en baillant.

_-J'ai pensé qu'un peu de nourriture te remettrait un peu d'aplomb..._

_-A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop faim..._

_-Gil...Sara va avoir besoin de toi..._

_-Je sais..._

Heather prépare quelques toasts grillés pendant que Gil boit le thé qu'elle lui a préparé.

Il mange un peu mais cale très rapidement, n'ayant que très peu mangé ces derniers jours.

Il pose le plateau à côté de lui et décide de se lever.

Heather se lève à son tour, récupère le plateau et quitte la pièce.

Gil se rend dans la salle de bains puis après s'être déshabillé, se glisse sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Il y reste durant un long moment, pleurant à chaudes larmes comme il se souvient de son bonheur avec Sara et leur petite fille.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il paraît à la cuisine, Heather est installée, un livre à la main.

Elle lève les yeux et lui sourit.

Gil a taillé sa barbe avec soin et porte des vêtements que Heather lui a grâcieusement prêté, il semble visiblement vouloir se reprendre.

Il lui sourit en retour, c'est la première fois depuis le début de cette tragédie.

_-Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, je le ferai..._dit Heather, confiante dans sa démarche.

_-Je te remercie mais je ne sais pas si..._commence-t-il.

_-A ce que je sache, nous ne faisons rien de mal..._le coupe-t-elle alors.

_-Je sais mais..._

_-Pas de mais...Les amis, c'est fait pour ça..._

Gil se saisit de sa veste qu'il portait la veille et fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone mobile.

Une fois allumé, celui-ci afficha les appels manqués et divers messages.

Gil écouta son répondeur et trouva le message d'Al au sujet de sa fille.

Il lève les yeux vers Heather.

_-Des nouvelles?..._

Gil hocha positivement la tête puis s'assoit un instant, glissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Heather vient jusqu'à lui puis s'installe à ses côtés, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_-C'était à propos de l'affaire?..._

_-Pas exactement...Ils ont fini l'autopsie, je peux récupérer le corps d'Elisabeth-Grace..._

_-Ah...Y-a-t-il quelquechose que je puisse faire à ce sujet?..._

_-Heather...Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas..._

_-Je comprends...Que vas-tu faire alors?..._

_-Tant que Sara sera là-bas, je ne peux rien envisager, pas pour le moment..._

_-Pourquoi?..._

_-Le juge refuse que je vienne la voir..._

_-Je vois...Alors je suppose que..._

_-L'audience d'ouverture du procès aura lieu dans quatre semaines..._

Gil s'effondre, Heather le serre contre elle et tente de le consoler.

_-Ils devraient avoir honte..._

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le quartier de haute-sécurité de la prison pour femmes d'Henderson...

Sara et Lindsey ont aussitôt été séparées à leur arrivée.

Les gardiennes ne les ménagent pas le moins du monde : elles subissent une fouille corporelle en règle, prennent une douche glacée et enfilent une combinaison orange.

Leurs effets personnels sont confisqués puis elles rejoignent leur cellule individuelle en silence.

Si Lindsey semble résister pshycologiquement, ce n'est pas le cas de Sara.

Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil parce qu'elle est loin des siens.

Elle passe sa nuit à ruminer et à pleurer.

A un moment donné, fortement découragée, elle va jusqu'à songer au suicide.

Finalement, elle tombe de sommeil au petit matin.

La gardienne chargée de son réveil voyant qu'elle dort encore décide alors d'attendre l'heure du repas suivant pour la réveiller.

Les choses ne semblent pas vouloir s'arranger pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Le juge a toutes les preuves qu'il faut pour les inculper et les condamner.

Sans la moindre nouveauté, leur affaire a de grandes chances d'en rester à ce présumé verdict.

L'équipe de jour passe tout le dossier en revue mais ne voit pas aucune autre piste possible en raison des éléments de preuve accablant les deux accusées.

L'équipe de nuit ne se résout pas à cette perspective mais face à l'intransigeance d'Ecklie, elle doit faire preuve de courage pour continuer à travailler dans les meilleures conditions.

Gil contacte Al et le charge des formalités concernant l'enterrement de sa fille.

Il refuse de l'enterrer sans la présence de Sara à ses côtés.

Une grosse dépression le guette mais Heather parvient néanmoins à le convaincre de ne pas baisser les bras et il décide de retourner travailler.

Catherine n'est pas seule non plus, de son côté, elle peut compter sur la présence de son récent compagnon, Vartaan.

Lorsqu'il a appris le drame, il s'est aussitôt précipité chez elle pour la soutenir moralement.

Elle aussi s'est réfugiée dans le travail mais malgré tout, personne ne reste indemne dans cette tragédie.

Chacune de leurs prochaines enquêtes leur rappelle ce terrible drame mais ils parviennent à rester objectifs et professionnels.

Jusqu'à un certain soir où...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**La situation semble s'être enlisée pour Sara et Lindsey.**

**Sara perd espoir alors que son entourage se bat autour d'elle pour garder la tête froide et espère un miracle.**

**Ce miracle aura-t-il lieu?...**

**Shahines.**


	12. Une vieille connaissance

**Chapitre 12 : Une vieille connaissance.**

_Flashback :_

_Alors que Sara et Lindsey sont conduites à Henderson, Gil et ses amis se retrouvent chez Frank's pour évoquer le drame qui leur arrive..._

_Chacun à leur manière, ils donnent leur point de vue sur l'affaire._

_A un moment donné, l'un d'eux évoque la possibilité d'une vengeance personnelle contre Sara._

_Ensemble, ils commencent à dresser une liste d'ennemis éventuels._

_Plus tard, Véronica Lake, Vega et James Jonhson entrent dans le restaurant et voyant leurs collègues au fond de la salle, s'avancent vers eux d'un pas hésitant._

_Ils n'ont rien pu faire pour empêcher l'incarcération provisoire de Sara et Lindsey._

_Après l'incident entre Gil et Véronica et le départ de ce dernier, Catherine remet cette liste à Véronica._

_Deux jours plus tard, elle étudie cette liste avec soin mais ne trouve rien de probant de ce côté-là._

_Pourtant, elle aurait dû y regarder au moins à deux fois..._

_Fin du flashback._

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis le décès de la petite fille de Gil et Sara.

L'équipe de jour, malgré une enquête très approfondie, ne parvient pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de nouveau qui permettrait l'ébauche d'une nouvelle piste sérieuse.

Malgré cela, le laboratoire poursuit sa route sur la piste de nouveaux coupables à jeter en prison.

L'ambiance n'est pas des meilleures mais chacun y met du sien pour que tout fonctionne correctement.

Un soir, Greg, Ray et Nick sont appelés sur la scène d'un cambriolage dans la résidence universitaire des professeurs.

Ou plutôt, de plusieurs cambriolages car en arrivant sur les lieux, ils retrouvent tous les habitants dehors, en pyjama pour la plupart et une horde de policiers qui doivent maintenir le calme.

_-Wow, quel cirque!...Je croyait qu'il n'y en avait eu qu'un...Que s'est-il passé ici?..._demande Nick à un des policiers présents à l'entrée principale.

_-L'alarme incendie a été déclenchée...Lorsque les pompiers sont arrivés, il n'y avait pas le feu mais un groupe d'individus qui s'enfuyaient...Certains d'entre eux les ont poursuivis pendant que les autres nous ont appelé..._lui répond-t-il.

_-Où est le gardien?..._demande Nick.

_-Là-bas..._répond le policier en désigant la porte atenante à l'entrée.

Nick et ses collègues entrent dans la loge du gardien.

Celui-ci est encore abasourdi, il ne comprend toujours pas comment cela a pu arriver.

_-Monsieur?...Nick Stokes, police scientifique, voici mes collègues Greg Sanders et Ray Langston..._dit Nick.

_-Dean Malfoy...Je suis le gardien de l'immeuble...Je comprends pas ce qui a pu arriver..._répond-t-il, visiblement très ennuyé.

_-Vous pouvez nous expliquer?..._demande Nick.

_-En fait, cet endroit est réservé au personnel enseignant de l'université...Nous disposons d'un système de sécurité très perfectionné, avec caméras de surveillance aux entrées et système de verrouilage automatisé...Il faut montrer patte blanche pour entrer ici..._explique-t-il alors.

_-Il y a eu beaucoup d'appartements cambriolés?..._poursuit Nick, prenant des notes sur son calepin.

_-Une dizaine seulement, ils n'ont pas pu tous les visiter...La plupart sont occupés à cette heure..._lui répond le gardien, se grattant nerveusement la tête.

_-Je vois...Pouvez-vous me donner la liste des locataires?...Nous devons les interroger..._reprend Nick.

Dean leur remet une feuille dressant la liste de tous les locataires.

En lisant attentivement, Nick remarque quelque chose qui le surprend.

Ses collègues ayant remarqué son malaise lui demandent ce qui le tracasse.

Nick lève les yeux et leur dit :

_-Rien, une piste à vérifier après...Allons-y, on nous attend là-bas..._

Il sort suivi par ses collègues et se dirige vers une salle un peu plus loin.

Les policiers ont eu le temps de recenser les appartements cambriolés et sept des dix locataires sont déjà là à attendre.

Nick reconnaît tout de suite la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui est assise près du policier en faction devant la porte.

Elle n'a pas changé du tout depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, si ce n'est qu'elle ressemble plus à une femme aujourd'hui.

Leurs regards se croisent et Nick se fige sur place, surprenant ses collègues.

Lorsque ces derniers regardent dans la même direction, ils comprennent alors sa réaction dans la loge du gardien.

Nick n'est pas le seul à la reconnaître, il y a Greg aussi.

Ils ont travaillé tous les deux sur une affaire de meurtre perpétré sur ce même campus quatre ans plus tôt et impliquant cette jeune femme comme suspect potentiel.

En les voyant, elle se lève et se dirige spontanément vers eux.

_-Je savais bien qu'un jour on se reverrai..._dit-elle, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Aurait-elle quelquechose à voir avec ces cambriolages?...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme rousse que Nick et Greg ont reconnue?...**

**Shahines.**


	13. Le coffre mystérieux

**Chapitre 13 : Le coffre mystérieux.**

_Flashback :_

_Las Vegas, quatre ans plus tôt..._

_Suite à son enlèvement par le tueur aux maquettes et à la révélation de sa liaison avec son supérieur hiérarchique (devenu depuis son époux), Sara est transférée dans l'équipe de relève._

_Elle vit mal cette nouvelle transition et un problème de communication avec Gil va la conduire à s'enfuir de Vegas._

_Le soir de son dernier quart, elle se retrouve à travailler sur une affaire gérée par l'équipe de nuit._

_Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle affaire puisque un de leurs suspects est une jeune fille de quatorze ans que Sara a connu sur une autre affaire deux ans auparavant._

_A l'époque déjà, celle-ci s'était accusée d'un meurtre commis par son frère._

_Comme elle n'avait que douze ans, elle fut relaxée._

_Face à Sara, elle avait manifesté une certaine fascination pour la manipulation._

_Lors de cette seconde enquête, Sara avait trouvé des preuves indirectes de son implication mais ne parvint pas à la faire arrêter._

_Le frère de la jeune fille, suspect numéro un dans cette seconde affaire, est de nouveau arrêté et lorsqu'il comprend finalement que sa soeur manipule tout le monde y compris lui, il se suicide._

_Cela anéantit la jeune femme quand elle l'apprend de la bouche de Sara..._

_Fin du flashback._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Nick, Ray et Greg atteignent l'appartement de la jeune femme rousse qui n'est autre qu'Hannah West, une jeune prodige de dix-huit ans maintenant.

Si le changement physique est évident, ce n'est pas le cas de son comportement.

Elle semble être ravie de revoir Nick et Greg et le cambriolage de son logement n'a pas l'air de la déranger plus que nécessaire.

Avec son accord, ils entrent à l'intérieur et découvre un endroit assez simplement décoré dans le style d'une jeune femme de son âge.

Pendant qu'elle fait l'inventaire de ce qui lui manque avec un policier, Nick et ses collègues commencent leurs relevés d'indices.

Greg relève les empreintes, Nick et Ray fouinent et photographient les endroits suspects.

Alors qu'il tente de relever délicatement une empreinte sur le bord du bureau, Greg entend un bruit qui le fait sursauter et tombe en arrière, provoquant la curiosité de ses collègues et des autres personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Face à lui, sous le bureau, une espèce de coffre s'est subitement ouvert et, à première vue, il est vide.

_-Wow!...Comment est-ce possible?..._s'écrie le jeune homme très surpris par sa découverte.

Nick et Ray interrompent leur activité et s'approchent de leur ami pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Ils constatent alors la présence insoupçonnée de ce coffre qui vient de s'ouvrir Dieu seul comment.

Nick se tourne vers Hannah et lui demande :

_-Qu'y avait-il dans ce coffre?..._

Hannah s'approche à son tour et blêmit.

_-Euh...Des dossiers importants sur mon travail ici...Oh mon Dieu!...Mon dernier projet!...Dire que je travaille dessus depuis des mois!..._s'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

Greg cherche comment il a pu s'ouvrir puis se rappelle du dernier relevé d'empreinte effectué avant cette découverte surprenante.

Il pose simplement son doigt dessus et on peut entendre à nouveau le bruit de tout à l'heure, celui du mécanisme d'ouverture du coffre.

Il regarde l'endroit de plus près avec une loupe et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un simple bouton-poussoir intégré au bureau et parfaitement invisible à une distance minime.

Celui-ci est relié au systême d'ouverture du coffre qui est lui-même intégré au bureau.

A première vue, la porte évoque plus la présence d'un tiroir que celle d'un coffre.

Le jeune homme regarde à nouveau vers ses collègues en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

_-Très astucieux, non, franchement, sans blague!...Celui qui ne connaît pas son existence peut toujours chercher..._dit-il.

_-Ce qui signifie que l'un des cambrioleurs au moins connaissait forcément son existence...Hannah, comment se fait-il qu'on puisse si facilement l'ouvrir d'une simple pression du doigt?...Vous n'avez pas de code de sécurité là-dessus?..._demande Nick d'un air suspicieux.

_-Si, naturellement mais...J'ai dû oublier de l'activer la dernière fois et puis, vous savez, c'est relativement tranquille, ici..._dit-elle, visiblement nerveuse et ennuyée.

_-Oui mais...Quand on possède un coffre de ce genre, en général, c'est pour mettre des choses de grande valeur, non?..._demande Greg, sceptique.

_-Oui, bien sûr mais je vous dis qu'ici c'est relativement tranquille!...Il ne se passe jamais rien, d'habitude..._répondit-elle plus nerveusement.

Greg et ses collègues achèvent leurs relevés d'indices puis invitent Hannah à venir faire sa déposition au commissariat.

Sur le chemin du retour, les trois CSI's discutent autour de la jeune femme.

Ray ne l'ayant pas connue, ses deux collègues lui en font une description rapide et lui expliquent comment ils l'ont connue et fréquentée dans le cadre des deux affaires de meurtre dans lesquelles elle avait été impliquée.

Plus tard, ils retrouvent Catherine et Gil dans la salle de pause.

Lorsque ces derniers apprennent avec surprise le cambriolage chez Hannah, ils sont sous le choc.

Catherine se rappelle subitement d'avoir écrit son nom sur la liste des suspects potentiels qui auraient pu en vouloir à Sara.

Tout le monde réalise alors que si c'est bien le cas, ils auront beaucoup de fil à retordre avec elle.

En effet, il semblerait qu'elle ait fait du "crime parfait" sa spécialité...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le hasard a fait que l'équipe de nuit se retrouve de nouveau en présence d'Hannah West, en tant que victime d'un cambriolage.**

**Mais est-elle seulement une victime dans cette histoire?**

**Que pouvait bien contenir ce coffre, à votre avis?**

**Mystère éclairci dans quelques chapitres...**

**Shahines.**


	14. Enquêtes ordinaires

**Chapitre 14 : Enquêtes ordinaires.**

_Flashback :_

_Il y a six ans, le LVPD avait enquêté dans un lycée de Las Vegas sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille retrouvée à proximité du terrain de sports._

_Les premiers éléments de l'enquête les avaient conduits sur la piste d'un jeune homme apparemment sans histoires, Marlon West._

_Alors que le procès se déroulait normalement, coup de théâtre : sa jeune soeur de douze ans et lycéenne comme lui avoua le crime._

_Elle remit les preuves entre les mains des enquêteurs mais compte tenu de son jeune âge, elle fut relaxée._

_Deux ans plus tard, le LVPD eut de nouveau affaire à elle dans une autre affaire de meurtre impliquant une fois de plus son frère._

_Cette fois, elle fut soupçonnée mais fautes de preuves suffisantes, son frère était condamné._

_Dans les deux cas, elle était parvenue à manipuler tout le monde mais lorsque son frère comprit cela, il se suicida._

_Hannah West se retrouva seule au monde..._

_Fin du flashback._

Le lendemain, les résultats d'analyses des indices recueillis dans les appartements de la cité universitaire cambriolés la nuit passée ne donnent aucune réponse concrète aux enquêteurs.

Quand aux objets volés, c'est du grand classique : que des choses revendables comme du matériel hi-fi, informatique dernier cri, des bijoux...

Aucun des locataires n'a d'ennemis potentiels, y compris Hannah West qui, pour sa part, est très appréciée aussi bien du côté du personnel de l'université que du côté étudiant.

Il faut dire qu'avec son Q.I., elle réussit brillamment dans la vie.

Elle poursuit des études scientifiques à l'université tout en secondant certains brillants professeurs de sciences.

Nick, Greg et Ray soupirent bruyamment dans la salle de pause, ils sont vraiment ennuyés dans cette affaire.

Sara et Lindsey sont incarcérées depuis maintenant deux semaines et supportent difficilement leurs conditions de détention.

Avec ces accusations de meurtre et complicité de meurtre sur le dos, les gardiennes ne les ménagent pas le moins du monde et n'hésitent pas à les humilier quotidiennement.

La seule bonne chose est qu'elles vivent isolées des autres détenues à cause de leur statut particulier, Sara étant CSI et Lindsey fille de CSI.

Ou du moins était concernant Sara car elle est actuellement suspendue et il se peut qu'elle se retrouve au chômage prochainement.

Elles sont également isolées du monde extérieur, n'ayant aucun droit de contact avec celui-ci en dehors des visites de leurs avocats.

Ils viennent les voir une à deux fois par semaine et leur donnent des nouvelles de leurs proches ainsi que des informations concernant leur affaire.

Sara sombre petite à petit dans une profonde mélancolie, dûe principalement à la perte récente de sa fille et à l'absence de Gil à ses côtés.

Lors de sa dernière visite, en voyant sont état visiblement déterioré, son avocat exige qu'elle soit hospitalisée pour recevoir les soins nécessaires à son état actuel.

Un psychologue veint la voir mais elle refuse de parler avec lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle semble avoir perdu tout espoir.

Quant à Lindsey, malgré son jeune âge elle résiste plutôt bien et fait tout pour garder confiance quelle que soit les circonstances.

Bien que sa mère et sa grand-mère lui manquent, elle occupe son esprit comme elle peut.

En apprenant l'hospitalisation de Sara, Gil s'effondre de nouveau, comme si le couteau déjà enfoncé dans son coeur s'était enfoncé davantage.

Tout comme Catherine, cette interdiction de contact avec leurs proches le rend fou de rage.

Il faut tout l'esprit de l'équipe de nuit pour les calmer tous les deux.

L'affaire des cambriolages de la cité universitaire est au point mort lorsque quelques jours plus tard, le LVPD est amené à y retourner pour une autre affaire.

Cette fois, c'est un étudiant qui est retrouvé insconcient dans sa chambre.

Par chance, il est toujours en vie mais dans quel état?

C'est Gil, Catherine et Ray qui sont chargés de l'enquête et les premiers éléments indiquent que le jeune homme a beaucoup d'ennemis autour de lui.

Dans les heures qui suivent, les premiers résultats des tests pratiqués sur la victime parviennent aux enquêteurs alors qu'ils inspectent sa chambre : il serait victime d'une tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Sara et Lindsey tiennent le choc tandis que l'enquête sur les cambriolages de la cité universitaire coince.**

**La nouvelle affaire qui a lieu maintenant semble à priori banale mais...**

**Shahines.**


	15. Le lien

**Chapitre 15 : Le lien.**

Ray se rend à l'hôpital où est soignée leur victime de la cité universitaire.

Le jeune homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, a subi un lavage d'estomac et a été sauvé à temps.

Son état est maintenant stable et il est hors de danger mais en est quitte pour une bonne frayeur.

Il l'interroge afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

La victime s'appelle Miguel Rosario, c'est le fils d'un couple d'immigrés mexicains qui a réussi à décrocher une bourse pour entrer à l'université.

Il suit des études scientifiques pour devenir analyste en biologie moléculaire.

C'est un grand passionné de sciences et il discute un moment de cette passion avec Ray.

Miguel lui explique qu'il est malade depuis deux jours et qu'il ne voit pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point-là, malgré le nombre impressionnant d'ennemis qu'il a.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gil et Catherine continue d'inspecter la chambre de Miguel.

Ils récupèrent beaucoup d'empeintes digitales et ADN ainsi que le contenu de la poubelle et divers récipients.

Catherine s'attarde un moment sur l'ordinateur resté allumé sur le bureau du jeune homme.

Ce qui la frappe est la page d'accueil de ce qui semble être un blog.

Miguel travaillait probablement sur son ordinateur lorsque qu'il a eu son malaise.

Catherine est intriguée alors elle s'assoit et commence à fouiner sur le blog ouvert.

A première vue, il s'agit du journal d'une autre étudiante sur lequel il devait être allé pour une simple visite.

En regardant la liste d'amis de l'étudiante, le nom d'Hannah West apparaît.

_-Gil?...Viens voir, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant, là..._dit Catherine, se tournant vers Gil, qui prend des clichés.

Gil s'arrête puis s'approche.

Catherine clique sur le nom d'Hannah et son profil s'affiche immédiatemment.

_-Hannah tient un journal elle aussi...Voyons un peu ce que cela raconte..._dit-elle tout en commençant son exploration.

Le blog de la jeune femme ressemble beaucoup aux autres.

Elle y raconte principalement ce qu'elle fait et ses malheurs comme les bonnes choses qui arrivent dans sa vie.

L'ordinateur émet alors un bip qui fait sursauter les deux enquêteurs.

Catherine aperçoit une enveloppe qui clignote et l'ouvre : c'est apparemment un message privé adressé à Hannah.

L'enquêtrice se rend compte que l'utilisateur connecté n'est pas Miguel mais Hannah.

Elle décide de chercher le nom du propriétaire de l'appareil comme elle a soudain un doute.

Elle découvre alors que celui-ci appartient bien à Hannah et se rappelle qu'il figure comme objet volé dans la liste fournie par celle-ci la veille lors de sa déposition dans le cadre de l'affaire des cambriolages survenus récemment dans la cité universitaire.

Ils se mettent alors à fouiller minutieusement la pièce mais ne trouve rien d'autre.

Gil envoie un message texte à Ray puis appelle Jim pour qu'il fasse venir Hannah au commissariat.

Avec Catherine, ils quittent la pièce avec leurs indices placés sous scellés, y compris l'ordinateur qu'ils viennent de saisir.

En arrivant au laboratoire, ils le remettent à Archie pour qu'il en fasse l'expertise complète, notamment concernant les fichiers effacés.

Ils espèrent pouvoir en tirer quelque chose concernant l'affaire de Gil et Sara.

Ils remettent également leurs autres indices aux laborantins des services empreintes et ADN.

Wendy leur donne alors les résultats sanguins de Miguel, il aurait absorbé une dose de chlorure de potassium qui n'était pas suffisante pour le tuer mais au moins pour le rendre bien malade.

Gil et Catherine émettent l'hypothèse d'une mauvaise blague ou d'une vengeance pas bien méchante.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils reçoivent les résultats des empreintes : certaines d'entre elles retrouvées chez Miguel correspondent à celles retrouvées chez Hannah et le plus surprenant est que celle relevée sur le bouton-poussoir actionnant l'ouverture du coffre correspond aussi à l'une d'entre elles.

Cela ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant : les deux affaires sont liées.

Catherine décide de rejoindre Ray à l'hôpital pour faire la comparaison avec les empreintes de Miguel pour confirmer leurs soupçons.

Pendant ce temps-là, Archie achève l'expertise de l'ordinateur d'Hannah.

Gil le rejoint pour faire le point sur ses découvertes.

Le jeune expert audio-visuel a réussi à récupérer certains fichiers effacés de bonne qualité.

Parmi ceux-ci, un échange d'e-mails entre Hannah et Miguel et deux documents très intéressants, des emplois du temps à première vue.

Les deux hommes lisent attetivement les e-mails et découvrent effarés qu'Hannah et Miguel sont impliqués dans l'affaire concernant Gil et Sara.

Hannah a clairement chargé le jeune homme d'aller fouiner dans leur vie privée et parle de documents à leur sujet qu'elle aurait récupéré.

Les emplois du temps sont ceux de Gil et Sara, ce qui implique qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis un moment.

Gil pleure tellement il est surpris et soulagé d'avoir la confirmation de ce que tout le monde savait depuis le début, à savoir que Sara et Lindsey sont bel et bien innocentes du crime qu'ont leur reproche aujourd'hui encore.

De leur côté, Catherine et Ray obtiennent la confirmation de l'implication de Miguel dans le cambriolage de l'appartement d'Hannah.

Face à l'évidence, le jeune homme passe aux aveux , son mobile est classique : une rupture amoureuse non-encaissée avec la future enseignante.

Ils apprennent aussi qu'il était avec ses copains au moment des faits et que c'est sur la suggestion de l'un d'eux que les vols ont été commis.

Hannah lui a donné le code d'accès à l'entrée en toute confiance et le gardien le connaissait bien, il ne s'est pas méfié quand il s'est présenté à l'entrée du bâtiment ce soir-là.

C'était l'occasion pour lui de récupérer des documents qu'il savait compromettants pour Hannah et avec lesquels il comptait la faire chanter pour l'obliger à revenir avec lui.

Il donne une clé à Ray et Catherine car les dossiers volés chez Hannah se trouvent dans son casier à l'université.

Sur le chemin du campus, ils reçoivent l'appel de Gil, qui leur apprend ce qui a été découvert dans l'ordinateur d'Hannah.

Jim convoque Hannah dans son bureau pour l'informer de la découverte de son ordinateur chez Miguel et pour l'interroger sur son contenu ainsi que sur sa relation avec l'étudiant chez qui il a été retrouvé.

Ray et Catherine ouvre le casier de Miguel sitôt arrivés et trouvent une boite d'archivage contenant les dossiers volés chez Hannah.

Ils l'emportent au laboratoire afin de les examiner tranquillement.

Ils tremblent tous les deux en se demandant ce qu'ils vont trouver à l'intérieur.

Ils ne s'attendent pas le moins du monde à la bonne surprise qui les y attend...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**A votre avis, quelle va être cette bonne surprise?**

**Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois...**

**Shahines.**


	16. L'heure de vérité

**Chapitre 16 : L'heure de vérité.**

Pendant qu'Hannah patiente dans le couloir, l'équipe de nuit est réunie au complet dans une des salles de mise en page du laboratoire.

Ils font le point sur les deux affaires en cours ainsi que sur le lien trouvé avec l'affaire du meurtre d'Elisabeth-Grace Grissom.

Catherine ouvre la boite d'archivage et en sort plusieurs dossiers ainsi qu'une clé USB.

Elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise en découvrant que deux des dossiers proviennent du LVPD.

Elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et constate avec effroi qu'il s'agit des dossiers personnels de Gil et Sara.

La première question qui vient à l'esprits des enquêteurs est de se demander comment Hannah a pu se les procurer.

Jim appelle aussitôt Ecklie qui les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

Le shérif-adjoint est abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé avec ces dossiers.

Greg récupère la clé de son classeur à rideau pour y relever les empreintes pour les comparer avec leur base de données.

Il relève également les empreintes sur la boite, les dossiers et la clé USB qui est aussitôt transmise à Archie pour analyse.

En attendant et malgré le choc éprouvé, Catherine et Jim décident d'interroger Hannah.

Dans un premier temps, ils l'informent de la découverte de son ordinateur chez Miguel et de la découverte du contenu volé dans son coffre.

Hannah est visiblement soulagée et réclame ses biens mais Catherine l'informe alors qu'ils sont actuellement considérés comme pièces à conviction dans leurs enquêtes en cours.

Ils l'interrogent ensuite sur Miguel, lui demandant si elle le connaît et si elle l'a fréquenté un jour, ce à quoi la jeune femme répond qu'elle le connaît effectivement mais affirme qu'il la harcelait pour sortir avec elle.

Catherine change alors de ton et l'informe de la version donnée par le jeune homme, ce que réfute totalement Hannah.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gil a rejoint Archie en salle de vidéo.

Ils examinent ensemble le contenu de la clé USB.

Ils trouvent divers dossiers de nature scolaire ainsi que des vidéos.

En lançant la première d'entre elles, ils sont effarés en reconnaissant la cuisine de chez Gil et Sara.

Ils comprennent très rapidement que le couple était sous vidéo-surveillance.

Gil demande alors à Archie de visionner la dernière vidéo en date.

L'expert en audio-visuel clique donc sur la vidéo en question puis, au bout d'un moment, ils aperçoivent Hannah qui entre dans le champ, trois biberons dans les bras.

Ils sont effarés en la voyant mettre des gants de latex, poser les biberons sur le plan de travail, sortir un flacon de sa poche et en verser le contenu dans les biberons puis ranger le tout, le plus tranquillement du monde.

Gil n'en revient pas : comment s'était-elle introduit chez eux sans faire aucun bruit?

L'heure et la date indiquent clairement que Gil et Sara étaient encore chez eux lorsque cela s'est produit.

En réfléchissant un peu, Gil se souvient d'un moment partagé avec Sara, leur fille et Lindsey dans leur chambre à coucher peu avant leur départ.

Sara ne devait pas travailler et avait finalement rejoint Gil sur sa scène de crime une demi-heure à peine après son départ.

Un des enquêteurs était malade et Sara avait été appelée en refort de l'équipe de nuit alors qu'elle travaille dans le quart de relève depuis le retour de Gil au LVPD il y a presqu'un an.

Et comment expliquer deux autres choses : la présence de cette clé USB dans la boite d'archivage appartenant à Hannah et le fait qu'elle n'est visiblement pas au courant de la présence d'une caméra dans la pièce.

Gil, comme le reste du laboratoire sait pertinamment à quel point l'intelligence d'Hannah lui avait permis d'échapper deux fois à la justice auparavant.

Il est évident qu'elle s'est fait bêtement piégée mais par qui?

La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire connaître lorsque Mandy frappe à la porte, les résultats à la main.

La majorités des empreintes retrouvées sur les dossiers et la boite d'archivage appartiennent à Hannah, d'autres à Miguel, quant à la clé USB, les empreintes retrouvées dessus, bien qu'elles se chevauchaient, appartiennent à Miguel et une des victimes des cambriolages de la cité universitaire, un professeur de mathématiques au casier vierge.

Quant à la clé du classeur à rideaux du bureau d'Ecklie, il n'y avait que des traces d'empreintes partielles et inexploitables, on n'en saura probablement pas davantage à moins que le voleur passe aux aveux de lui-même.

L'ordinateur de Miguel étant effectivement en panne et avec ses aveux, il est clair qu'il ne connaît pas le contenu de la clé.

Gil décide d'aller rendre visite au professeur à qui appartinent la deuxième empreinte digitale retrouvée sur la clé, espérant obtenir l'explication sur ces vidéos volées de son intimité familiale.

En passant, il informe Jim et Catherine de ses découvertes.

Les deux enquêteurs fondent en larmes tellement ils sont abasourdis.

Ils détiennent enfin la preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité d'Hannah dans le meurtre de la fille de Gil et Sara.

Là-dessus, ils retournent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et tout en lui passant les menottes aux poignets, Jim informe Hannah de sa mise en garde à vue.

La jeune femme proteste violemment, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrive et réclame son avocat à corps et à cris.

Un peu plus tard, Jim et Catherine appellent le détective Vega pour l'informer de leurs nouvelles découvertes concernant l'affaire du meurtre d'Elisabeth-Grace Grissom.

Une réunion entre les équipes de nuit et de jour est rapidement mise en place pour faire le point sur les deux autres affaires en cours et cette dernière.

Sara et Lindsey, qui ne le savent pas encore, sont sur le point d'être innocentées et seraient libérables plus tôt que prévu...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Wow, quel dénouement pour Sara, Lindsey et leurs proches!**

**Qui aurait cru que cela arriverait?**

**Le crime parfait n'existe pas, la preuve, Hannah s'est fait bêtement piégée.**

**Que va découvrir Gil en allant rendre visite à ce mystérieux professeur de mathématiques à priori sans histoires?**

**Pourquoi a-t-il placé une caméra chez Gil et Sara?**

**Mystère éclairci dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Shahines.**


	17. L'oubli impossible

**Chapitre 17 : L'oubli impossible.**

Après s'être présenté à la loge du gardien de l'immeuble où réside une partie du personnel enseignant de l'université, Gil se rend à l'appartement du professeur de mathématiques.

Celui-ci est visiblement surpris de sa visite mais le fait entrer après une brève explication donnée par l'enquêteur.

Gil lui apprend la découverte de la clé USB dans la boite d'archivage appartenant à Hannah et volée chez elle par Miguel.

Il lui montre un cliché de la clé ainsi qu'une copie de la liste des documents présents à l'intérieur.

Le professeur, qui s'appelle Kurt Mitchell, blêmit et s'assoit, ayant compris de quoi il retournait.

Le jour des cambriolages, il avait paniqué et il y avait de quoi, au vu des vidéos retrouvées contenues dans sa clé par les enquêteurs.

Gil étant concerné personnellement par cette question, Kurt est très gêné de devoir s'expliquer avec lui mais il le fait, sachant qu'il n'a plus le choix de toute façon.

Avant de devenu professeur de mathématiques, il vivait à San Fransisco et avait fait ses études dans la même université que Sara à Harvard.

C'était là-bas qu'il l'avait connue d'ailleurs.

Il en était tombé amoureux fou et avait eu la chance de vivre une histoire avec elle.

Seulement, Sara était jeune et n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'attacher.

Comme c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, elle connaissait déjà des problèmes relationnels avec les hommes à cette époque.

Au bout de six mois, elle avait rompu avec lui sans aucune explication puis une fois ses études terminées, elle avait disparu.

Il ne s'est jamais remis de cette rupture mais malgré tout, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre sa route, de se marier et d'avoir une vie de famille heureuse.

Il y a quelques mois, il avait retrouvé Sara à l'université par hasard.

Elle était venue enquêter sur la disparition d'une étudiante (retrouvée vivante quelques jours plus tard, elle avait fuguée de chez ses parents).

En la revoyant ainsi, il avait alors vu de vieux sentiments enfouis refaire surface et il avait beau se dire que c'était du passé, son coeur ne voulait rien savoir.

Elle avait fini par l'obséder jour et nuit en à peine quelques jours.

Il avait bien sûr cherché à la revoir, pour au moins obtenir l'explication qu'il n'avait pas eu à l'époque de leur rupture mais Sara avait refusé tout net d'évoquer à nouveau leur passé.

Il a alors cherché ses coordonnées dans l'annuaire puis s'est rendu compte qu'elle était maintenant mariée et mère de famille.

Mais c'était largement plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Un jour, il a eu envie d'aller plus loin mais, ne pouvant pas prendre de risque, il s'était finalement dit qu'une vidéo-surveillance était moins dangereuse que le passage à l'acte.

Il s'était fait passer pour Gil et a commandé un kit de vidéo-surveillance, qu'il a payé bien sûr en liquide.

Pour l'ouverture de la porte, la clé se trouvait sous un pot de fleurs à l'arrière de la maison.

Kurt avait déjà passé une bonne partie de son temps libre à les observer, ce qui fait qu'il connaissait bien leurs petites habitudes.

Il a pu ainsi voir Sara dans sa vie quotidienne, il était heureux et bouleversé par sa joie de vivre.

Juqu'au jour où il a appris par la presse le décès brutal d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Kurt a pris peur et a immédiatement coupé la vidéo-surveillance, il a tout arrêté du jour au lendemain, rongé par la culpabilité et par la peur.

Il ignore totalement ce que contient la dernière vidéo, il ne l'a pas regardée après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il n'a pas eu le coeur d'effacer ce qu'il avait déjà fait alors il a tout stocké sur la clé USB et elle a fini au fond d'un tiroir.

Ne voyant aucun policier à l'horizon, il s'était dit que comme personne ne connaissait l'existence de la caméra dans la maison, on ne viendrait pas l'ennuyer.

Mais il y a eu les cambriolages deux jours plus tôt et il est devenu à nouveau très nerveux.

Gil lui parle alors de ce qu'il a découvert sur la vidéo non-visionnée par Kurt et lui montre un autre cliché provenant de celle-ci.

Kurt reconnaît immédiatemment Hannah et comprend alors qu'il l'a filmée à son insu.

Gil l'informe alors qu'il ne portera pas plainte contre lui mais qu'il devra venir témoigner de ce qu'il a fait à la barre au tribunal.

Kurt est soulagé d'apprendre ce qu'une mauvaise action pouvait parfois engendrer de bon.

Il présente ses excuses à l'enquêteur ainsi que ses plus sincères condoléances au sujet de sa fille puis ils se lèvent et prennent le chemin du LVPD.

Pendant ce temps-là, les équipes de nuit et de jour se réunissent dans la salle de conférence du laboratoire.

Ecklie et l'actuel directeur Marshall ont fait le déplacement compte tenu de l'importance de l'affaire.

Ils font longuement le point sur les nouvelles preuves à verser au dossier concernant le meurtre d'Elisabeth-Grace Grissom.

Il est rapidement décidé d'informer le juge Hermann pour qu'il avance la date de l'audience préliminaire et, bien sûr, l'équipe de nuit doit transmettre tout ce qu'ils ont récupéré à l'équipe de jour, toujours en charge de l'affaire.

Catherine appelle son avocat pour l'informer de l'avancée qui vient de se produire.

Celui-ci informe aussitôt son collègue, qui représente Sara puis ils décident d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs clientes.

Bien qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour cela à ce stade, tout le monde pense que ce cauchemar est sur le point de se finir.

Mais c'est sans compter sur la détermination d'Hannah qui, malgré ce qui l'accable aujourd'hui, n'est pas prête à se laisser si facilement incarcérer...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Drôle de situation que celle de cet ex-petit ami de Sara qui, grâce à son obsession pour la jeune femme, a permis aux enquêteurs d'obtenir la preuve irrefutable de la culpabilité d'Hannah.**

**Mais malgré cela, la jeune femme de dix-huit ans ne va pas se laisser emprisonner si facilement et va user de tous les coups tordus et imaginables pour s'en sortir.**

**Va-t-elle y parvenir cette fois?**

**Hum, pas sûr, quoique...**

**Shahines.**


	18. L'audience exceptionnelle

**Chapitre 18 : L'audience exeptionnelle.**

Sara et Lindsey reçoivent bientôt la visite de leurs avocats respectifs le lendemain.

Ils leur apprennent l'avancée rapide de leur affaire et la découverte du véritable auteur du crime commis sur la personne d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Sara, qui est toujours hospitalisée pour dépression, est abasourdie par ces bonnes nouvelles, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hannah se vengerait de cette façon sur elle en s'en prenant à sa petite fille ni qu'elle se ferait piéger de la sorte.

Et elle est encore plus surprise d'apprendre qu'elle doit cette spectaculaire avancée à son ex-petit-ami toujours amoureux d'elle.

Son avocat lui apprend qu'il a rencontré Gil et la rassure sur le fait qu'il ne réagit pas mal face à cette situation incroyable.

Il lui fait également savoir que le juge Hermann sera bientôt informé de la situation et qu'elle pourrait être libérable plus tôt que prévu.

Sara pleure et réclame plus que jamais Gil à ses côtés.

Lindsey est elle aussi folle de joie, il faut dire que malgré son jeune âge, elle n'a jamais perdu espoir.

Elle met cela sur le compte du travail et du courage de sa mère, qui l'a élevée toute seule durant toutes ces années passées sans son père, assassiné quand elle avait sept ans.

Plus tard dans la même journée, le juge Hermann est informé de l'avancée de l'enquête concernant Elisabeth-Grace et accepte de recevoir tout le monde dans son bureau à la fin de la journée.

Dès l'instant où il est informé de ce qui se passe avec Hannah, l'avocat de cette dernière se précipite au commissariat et crie au scandale.

_-Ma cliente m'apprend que vous la retenez ici sans aucun motif valable, je peux savoir ce qui se passe?..._demande-t-il avec colère.

_-Nous l'avons informée précisément de ce qui se passe monsieur, à savoir qu'elle est suspectée de meurtre sur la personne d'Elisabeth-Grace Grissom!..._rétorque Catherine, qui le reçoit.

_-Et puis-je savoir sur quelle base vous vous fondez?..._demande l'avocat, baissant d'un ton.

_-Une vidéo, monsieur..._répond Catherine, qui a du mal à dissimuler un sourire en coin.

L'avopcat d'Hannah rejoint rapidement sa cliente, qui vient d'être emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire.

L'équipe de jour, qui vient de récupérer tous les nouveaux éléments de l'affaire et qui les a également étudié avec soin, prend désormais le relais de l'interrogatoire d'Hannah.

Véronica et le détective Vega entrent à leur tour dans la salle.

Jim et Catherine les observent derrière la vitre sans teint.

A peine entré dans la salle, l'avocat invite sa cliente au silence le plus total.

Véronica pose ses premières questions mais ne reçoit pas les réponses attendues.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Jim et Catherine ne peuvent que constater les faits qui se déroulent sous leurs yeux : Hannah et son avocat réfutent la totalité des preuves qui leur sont présentées.

En outre, Hannah nie avoir une relation quelconque avec Miguel et lui met tout sur le dos.

Quant à la vidéo, ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'un vulgaire montage en vue d'incriminer Hannah pour se venger.

Les enquêteurs n'ayant pas réussi à la faire inculper les fois précédentes, ils auraient monté cette vidéo pour pouvoir la faire inculper cette fois-ci.

L'avocat indique aussi clairement que les preuves ne peuvent être reçues par un juge car l'équipe de nuit, qui les a découvertes dans d'autres affaires, est personnellement impliquée avec les accusées et la victime.

Jim et Catherine sont visiblement outrés par l'attitude d'Hannah, qui se comporte une fois de plus comme si elle était supérieure aux autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde se retrouve chez le juge Hermann à l'heure convenue.

Dans le bureau se trouve : les avocats respectifs de Sara, Lindsey et Hannah; Ecklie et le directeur Marshall; Catherine et Jim; Véronica et le détective Vega.

Ils font longuement le point sur l'affaire, les nouvelles preuves sont présentées au juge.

L'avocat d'Hannah réfute les nouvelles preuves recueillies en se basant sur le fait de l'implication personnelle de l'équipe de nuit dans cette tragique affaire.

Ecklie et Marshall défendent corps et âme l'intégrité du laboratoire et l'impartialité de leurs équipes.

Les avocats de Sara et Lindsey défendent l'évidence de la vidéo montrant clairement Hannah commettant l'irréparable.

Le témoignage du professeur de mathématiques est par ailleurs confirmé, les policiers ayant retrouvé le matériel vidéo chez Gil et Sara et le vendeur ayant reconnu l'acheteur du matériel en question.

Face à toutes ses nouvelles données, le juge Hermann ordonne une nouvelle expertise des preuves par un laboratoire indépendant de son choix et leur donne rendez-vous dans les trois jours.

Il fait prolonger la garde à vue d'Hannah compte tenu des affaires précédentes dans lesquelles elle était impliquée et accepte la requête des avocats de la défense concernant le droit de visite des proches de Sara et Lindsey.

Aussitôt sortie du bureau du juge, Catherine appelle Gil pour l'informer des décisions prises par le juge.

Dans quelques heures, ils pourront enfin serrer leurs proches dans leurs bras après trois semaines d'isolement complet...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le dénouement est très proche pour Sara et Lindsey.**

**L'avocat d'Hannah tente une première approche pour innocenter sa cliente mais le juge Hermann, réputé pour son impartialité, préfère prendre les mesures qui s'imposent de façon évidente.**

**Ayant vu la vidéo, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il aurait pu commettre une erreur judiciaire, d'où sa décision d'autoriser le droit de visite pour Gil et Catherine.**

**Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait tirés d'affaire mais l'avenir nous le dira prochainement...**

**Shahines.**


	19. Retrouvailles en famille

**Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles en famille.**

Gil et Catherine passent la nuit au laboratoire, incapables de trouver le sommeil tellement ils sont submergés par l'émotion sucitée par la perpective de revoir leurs proches très bientôt.

Ils plongent dans les dossiers en cours, finalisent leurs analyses et rédigent leurs rapports respectifs.

En échange d'une peine moins lourde, Miguel Rosario a accepté de donner le nom de ses complices.

Les enquêteurs ont par ailleurs trouvé des preuves d'une relation existant entre lui et Hannah remontant à plusieurs mois.

Kurt Mitchell, l'ex-petit ami de Sara, est venu faire sa déposition au commissariat.

Il sera présenté à un juge un peu plus tard mais seulement pour un rappel à la loi concernant la violation de la vie privée dont Gil et Sara ont fait dernièrement l'objet.

Quant à Hannah, malgré la vidéo visionnée en présence de son avocat, elle persiste à clamer son innocence et choisit de plaider l'amnésie ou encore l'aliénation mentale.

Pour les enquêteurs, son sort est déjà scellé, elle sera sûrement condamnée avec ces preuves qu'ils possèdent contre elle.

Au petit matin, l'équipe de nuit est réunie chez Frank's pour un petit déjeuner copieux.

En à peine quelques jours, ils ont résolu leurs deux cas et le meurtre d'Elisabeth-Grace Grissom.

Ils espèrent que Sara et Lindsey seront libérées bientôt pour pouvoir enterrer dignement la petite fille dont le corps embaumé et préparé repose encore au funérarium de la ville depuis environ trois semaines maintenant.

Gil n'a pas eu le courage de retourner la voir et attend avec impatience le retour de Sara pour affronter leur perte ensemble.

La maman de Grissom a été hospitalisée entre-temps pour un problème cardiaque, la nouvelle l'a finalement bousculée plus que prévu.

Plus de peur que de mal, elle se remet doucement de son alerte dans une maison de repos et ne pourra probablement pas assiter aux obsèques, son médecin le lui déconseillant vivement.

Une heure plus tard, Catherine arrive à la prison d'Henderson tandis que Gil se trouve au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital Desert Palms.

Le médecin qui a la charge de Sara veut le rencontrer avant qu'il n'aille la voir.

Il informe Gil qu'elle souffre d'une forme aigüe de dépression suite au décès de leur fille et qu'il serait préférable qu'elle reste encore quelques temps dans son service pour qu'elle puisse bien se remettre de tout ce qui s'est produit depuis.

Lorsque Gil entre dans sa chambre, il est chamboulé en voyant dans quel état son épouse se trouve.

Elle semble complètement plongée dans un état second, probablement bourrée de cachets à longeur de journée.

Elle a fortement maigri, bien qu'elle soit en détention provisoire depuis seulement trois semaines.

Gil s'approche doucement en tremblant, il a peur de sa réaction mais Sara semble ne par faire attention à ce qui se passe.

Gil s'effondre en larmes tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Dieu chérie, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait?!...gémit-il.

Il attrappe le fil d'appel des infirmières et appuie sur le bouton.

Peu après, une infirmière frappe à la porte puis entre.

_-Un problème, monsieur Grissom?..._lui demande-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Je veux qu'on cesse de droguer ma femme..._ dit-il sèchement tout en reniflant. _Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'état où elle est?...Regardez-là, on dirait un fantôme!..._Dit-il un ton plus haut.

_-Monsieur Grissom, je suis vraiment navrée mais cette médication est nécessaire...Votre femme a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours..._répond l'infirmière, visiblement ennuyée.

_-Quoi?!...Qu'est-ce que vous dites?!..._s'écrie Gil, choqué.

_-Docteur Muller ne vous a rien dit?..._demande l'infirmière, interloquée.

_-Non..._répond Gil, visiblement hébété.

_-Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas!...Il avait peut-être ses raisons..._tente-t-elle d'expliquer.

_-Non, aucune!..._cria Gil visiblement en colère.

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et compose le numéro de leur avocat.

Il lui explique vivement la situation et l'avocat promet de faire le nécessaire.

Puis Gil quitte la chambre et se rend au bureau du médecin.

Leurs éclats de voix sont audibles dans une partie du bâtiment puis cessent au bout d'un long quart d'heure.

Gil retourne ensuite auprès de Sara et décide d'attendre son réveil.

Pendant ce temps-là, Catherine et Lindsey se retrouvent dans un parloir commun.

Lindsey semble en pleine forme mais se plaint de l'ambiance cacérale.

Elle trouve la nourriture excécrable et déteste les gardiennes qui la traitent comme une criminelle condamnée.

Catherine est sur un nuage et pense à Gil qui doit être dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle ignore qu'en ce moment-même, il fait face à une Sara qui ne réagit pas au monde extérieur et qui a voulu mettre un terme à sa vie.

Gil ignore ce qui l'a poussée à commettre un tel geste, se rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré de pire auparavant dans sa vie.

Il est tellement heureux et en même tant, il est trés épuisé, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et colle sa tête contre son côté.

Il s'endort au bout de quelques minutes, sa main dans la sienne...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Il n'y a rien de pire que la perte d'un enfant, surtout s'agissant d'un tout-petit.**

**Sara a montré par le passé de nombreux signes de sa fragilité, principalement dus à son enfance malheureuse avec un père violent.**

**La perte de sa fille a eu lieu de façon brutale, tout comme son incarcération et ces trois semaines coupée du monde extérieur et de Gil en particulier, alors évidemment, sous le poids des émotions, elle a sans doute craqué nerveusement.**

**Elle s'en sortira mais à quel prix?...**

**Shahines.**


	20. Justice et espoir

**Chapitre 20 : Justice et espoir.**

Ayant suffisamment cumulé de preuves contre Hannah, le détective Vega la présente au juge Hermann pour sa mise en examen qui est rapidement prononcée.

Elle est immédiatement placée en détention provisoire en attendant son procès, prévu dans les deux mois.

La jeune fille hurle et clame son innocence, on est obligé d'appeler un médecin pour lui administrer un calmant car elle devient hystérique.

A l'hôpital, plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que Gil s'est endormi au chevet de Sara.

Elle ouvre les yeux et se réveille en douceur.

En jetant un regard de côté, elle sursaute de surprise et se redresse, réveillant Gil au passage.

Il se redresse aussitôt et leurs yeux se croisent alors.

Des larmes inopportunes glissent sur les joues de la jeune femme et Gil la prend aussitôt dans ses bras.

Ils pleurent longuement ensemble et restent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes enlacés puis se séparent et essuient leurs larmes.

Sara semble encore un peu désorientée mais est davantage plus éveillée que précédemment.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?..._demande-t-elle lentement, d'une voix encore endormie.

_-Le juge nous a accordé le droit de visite...Catherine est avec sa fille en ce moment-même..._

Sara sourit timidement, heureuse de ces bonnes nouvelles.

_-Sara...Le médecin m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé..._(il prend de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et lui caresse tendrement) _Ce que nous venons de vivre est vraiment terrible...Mais maintenant que Hannah est derrière les barreaux, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre..._

_-Ce ne sera pas aussi facile, pas après tout ce que nous venons de traverser...Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont la condamner?...Tu sais à quel point elle est maligne..._

_-Je ne pense pas que cela se produira...Pas avec cette vidéo...Elle est en sécurité dans la salle des scellés et à l'heure qu'il est, Hannah doit être en chemin vers la prison d'Etat..._

_-Tu en es bien sûr?..._

_-Oui chérie, c'est plus que certain..._

_-Gil...Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai fait..._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute..._

_-Je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être en prison...Comment ont-ils pu croire une seconde qu'une grande criminaliste comme moi ait pu commettre une telle chose?..._

_-Les preuves étaient contre toi chérie...Tu n'y pouvais rien et moi non-plus d'ailleurs..._

Sara fondit en larmes à nouveau, en proie à la douleur régnant dans son coeur depuis l'annonce du décès de leur fille.

_-Gil...même si je suis libérée, je ne serai pas plus heureuse...J'ai l'impression parfois d'avoir le coeur totalement vide..._

_-C'est ce que je ressens aussi des fois...mais je pense qu'avec le temps..._

Sara secoua la tête vivement :

_-Non, je ne crois pas...Tu sais comme moi que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant..._

Gil prend de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes et plonge son regard dans le sien.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela chérie...En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps..._

_-Comment ça?..._demande Sara, surprise et inquiète à la fois.

_-Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas apporter quelques changements...Avec cette histoire, je doute que les gens nous voient de la même façon..._

_-Quel genre de changements tu voudrais?...Ce travail, c'est toute ta vie..._

_-Oui, c'est vrai mais...Tant que nous étions heureux, que nous avions tout...En fait, tu as raison, ce n'est plus pareil...Moi non plus, je ne vois plus les choses de la même façon...Peut-être devrions-nous, je ne sais pas, moi...Changer de métier, aller vivre ailleurs..._

_-Comment va ta mère?..._

_-Elle a eu quelques soucis de santé dernièrement...Elle se trouve dans une maison de repos mais je te rassure, elle va déjà mieux..._

_-Quand je pense qu'au début, c'était pas ça entre nous...Elisabeth-Grace nous a beaucoup rapprochées cette année...Comment cela va se passer maintenant?..._

_-Chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...Je pense que cela ne changera rien entre maman et toi...A mon avis, vous serez encore plus proches après cela..._

_-Tu le pense vraiment?..._

_-Oui, j'en suis convaincu...Elle n'est pas du genre à juger les gens, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes...Tu sais, lorsqu'elle t'as vue, la première fois...Elle ne te connaissait pas, elle a eu peur...La plupart des mères sont comme ça, elle ont du mal à dire au revoir à leurs enfants quand ils grandissent..._

Gil sourit timidement à cette évocation.

Sara l'attire contre elle puis ils échangent un langoureux baiser.

Lorsque celui-ci se brise, ils se regardent intensément durant plusieurs longues minutes.

_-Tu seras bientôt libre...Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours...Tout est prêt pour les funérailles..._

_-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'affronter ça encore une fois..._

_-Tu ne sera pas seule...Je suis là, et tout le monde aussi..._

_-Je sais...mais c'est tellement dur par moments...j'ai parfois l'impression que ça ne s'en ira jamais, que..._

D'autres larmes jaillirent de ses yeux de façon incontrôlée.

Gil la serre de nouveau contre lui.

Ils vont bientôt se retrouver mais il doivent prochainement affronter deux nouvelles épreuves : les funérailles et surtout l'assassin de leur fille bien-aimée...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le chemin vers la guérison du coeur peut être long et laborieux, Gil et Sara s'apprêtent à vivre cette expérience ensemble pour la première fois.**

**Comment vont-ils gérer cela?...**

**Shahines.**


	21. La liberté retrouvée

**Chapitre 21 : La liberté retrouvée.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Sara et Lindsey se présentent au tribunal à la date prévue mais pour leur libération.

Depuis que Gil est autorisé à la voir, Sara a vu son état s'améliorer rapidement mais elle n'est pas retournée à la prison d'Henderson.

Lindsey a bien résité au choc et ne semble pas traumatisée par ces trois semaines d'incarcération.

Le juge Hermann présente de nouveau les éléments de l'affaire puis annonce la présence de nouveaux éléments qui l'amènent donc à prononcer un non-lieu en faveur des accusées qui peuvent rentrer désormais libres chez elles.

Cette déclaration est assortie d'excuses présentées au nom de l'Etat et d'une indemnisation compensatoire au titre du préjudice subi.

A l'énoncé du verdict, une grande clameur se fait entendre dans la salle.

Toute l'équipe de nuit au complet, quelques collègues de l'équipe de jour, des policiers et les proches des deux jeunes femmes qui sont présents pleurent de joie et échangent de nombreuses accolades de soulagement.

La tragédie semble derrière eux maintenant.

Le juge doit taper du maillet pour ramener le calme au plus vite puis la salle se vide en un rien de temps.

L'équipe de nuit étant de nouveau au complet décide de fêter l'évènement à leur manière dans leur restaurant habituel, chez Frank's.

Pour l'occasion, la maman de Catherine est présente, en raison de la récente libération de sa petite-fille.

Catherine fait rapidement les présentations puis tout le monde s'installe autour de la table.

En attendant l'arrivée de leur commande, ils discutent de tout ce qu'ils viennent de traverser d'épreuves.

_-Mr et Mme Grissom, toutes mes condoléances pour votre fille..._dit la maman de Catherine en se présentant à Gil et Sara.

_-Merci beaucoup madame..._répondent-ils en essayant de se rappeler son nom.

_-Flynn, Lily Flynn mais appelez-moi Lily..._leur répond-t-elle aussitôt, un sourire au lèvres.

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes tous de nouveau réunis ici..._dit Nick, visiblement soulagé.

_-Moi non plus..._renchérit Greg.

_-Comment une gosse de dix-huit ans peut-elle en arriver à se venger en s'en prenant à quelqu'un d'aussi innocent?..._demande Ray, visiblement sceptique.

_-Tu sais, Dieu seul sait ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un criminel..._ lui répond Catherine.

_-Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à Gil ou Sara, non?..._à demande à nouveau Ray.

_-Elle en voulait particulièrement à Sara parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir lui tenir tête comme elle l'a fait, c'est tout. Elle a agi par pur caprice..._réplique Catherine.

_-Quand je lui ai appris le décès de son frère, elle n'y a pas cru une seconde jusqu'à ce que je lui montre une photo..._intervient alors Sara. _Dire qu'un an auparavant, ils avaient perdu leurs parents dans un accident..._

_-Je pense qu'Hannah a toujours mal vécu son intelligence...Elle a toujours été mise à l'écart des autres, subissant sans cesse leurs moqueries...Je pense que c'est ce qui a déclenché cette folie meurtrière chez elle..._dit Gil tranquillement.

_-Enfin Gil, tu ne vas quand même pas la plaindre, non?!..._s'écrie Catherine, outrée.

_-Cath, je sais bien que tous les criminels n'ont aucune excuse, c'est juste que...En disant cela, je cherche à faire ressortir leur vraie nature, c'est tout. Bonne ou mauvaise, un assassin a toujours une raison pour commettre un crime..._lui explique-t-il alors. _Une enfance malheureuse ou violente, un parent absent, un abus quelconque, un vide affectif...Notre enfance et notre entourage ont une incidence importante sur notre façon de vivre une fois parvenu à l'âge adulte..._

_-Mon père était un alcoolique violent et ma mère l'a poignardé quand j'avais huit ans parce que cela a été le coup de trop...Et voyez où j'en suis maintenant..._dit Sara, surprise par les paroles de son mari.

_-Chérie...Tu as accepté l'aide des services sociaux, c'est différent...Certes, l'enfance a une influence notable sur l'individu mais on ne devient pas criminel systématiquement...Hannah n'a jamais parlé de sa souffrance, c'est pourquoi elle a aussi mal tourné..._lui répond Gil.

_-Oui, c'est évident...A quand est fixée la date du procès?..._demande Sara.

_-Dans deux mois...Cela nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour nous y préparer..._lui répond Gil.

_-ça ne va pas être trop difficile pour vous deux?..._demande Catherine, soucieuse.

_-Nous verrons bien..._répond Sara.

_-Nous allons nous concentrer maintenant sur les funérailles d'Elisabeth-Grace..._dit Gil, la tête basse et le regard plus sombre.

_-Ya-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous aider?..._demande la maman de Catherine.

_-Maman!..._râle Catherine.

_-Bah quoi, je n'ai rien dit de mal!..._réplique Lily à mi-voix.

_-Laisse Cath...Albert Robbins, notre légiste, s'est chargé de tout...Nous l'enterrons ce week-end...Mais vous pourriez vous occuper des fleurs avec Sara si vous le souhaitez..._dit Gil, visiblement ravi.

_-Bien sûr, sans problèmes...Cela ne vous dérange pas, au moin?..._demande Lily.

_-Naturellement non..._lui répond Gil.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils rentrent tous chez eux à l'exception de Gil et Sara, qui restent encore un peu dans le restaurant.

En fait, depuis la perquisition de leur maison, l'un comme l'autre n'y ont pas remis les pieds depuis.

Gil dort au laboratoire depuis l'incarcération de Sara après avoir partagé un temps l'intimité de la maison de sa mère avec son épouse.

Quelque part, ils se sentent violés de l'intérieur et l'idée même de réintégrer leur domicile leur donne la nausée.

Finalement, ils décident de passer chez eux prendre quelques affaires et se rendent chez la maman de Gil, toujours en maison de repos.

Malgré son absence, Gil a tout de même la possibilité d'y dormir quand bon lui semble.

Il trouve la clé dans sa cachette habituelle puis ils entrent dans la maison sans un bruit.

Le trajet s'est fait dans un silence pesant, les images de tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre repassant sans cesse dans leur esprit.

Ils sont restés longtemps silencieux, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder.

Ils n'ont pas dormi ensemble depuis trois semaines.

Gil s'est plongé dans son travail à corps perdu, si bien qu'en plus du sommeil, il en a perdu l'appétit et a visiblement maigri.

Sara est psychologiquement épuisée, ils se retrouvent alors dans l'ancienne chambre de Gil.

Ils se déshabillent rapidement puis s'enlacent tendrement sous les draps.

Ils sont tellement épuisés qu'ils s'endorment très rapidement.

Dans quelques jours, ils vont enterrer leur petite Elisabeth-Grace...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Gil a enfin retrouvé Sara après trois semaines de séparation forcée.**

**Avec leurs amis, ils viennent de faire le point et leur vie peut maintenant reprendre.**

**Mais cette tragédie a des conséquences qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à affronter...**

**Shahines.**


	22. Petit ange

**Chapitre 22 : Petit ange.**

Le week-end arrive plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Al a très bien su gérer les choses pour l'enterrement d'Elisabeth-Grace, dont le corps repose au funérarium depuis environ un mois maintenant.

Il a réalisé tous les souhaits de Gil.

Sara, bien que toujours déprimée, a approuvé ces demarches venant de la part de ses proches.

Ce dimanche-là, il pleut à verse lorsque tout le monde se rend à l'église pour entendre l'éloge funèbre prononcé par Ecklie en personne.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un tel geste, lui qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour virer Sara et clouer Gil au pilori à une lointaine époque.

Tout le monde est bouleversé de le voir verser une larme de compassion.

_"Petit ange...Jamais je n'aurait pensé dire cela un jour mais...quand nous disions "la vie est si courte", nous parlions bien sûr au sens figuré...pas au sens propre...Elisabeth-Grace, tu as été un magnifique rayon de soleil dans nos vies...Dans ce monde cruel, tu as su nous rappeler ce qu'est la vie avant toute chose...En fait, je crois que j'ai fini par l'oublier...J'en suis sincèrement désolé...Petit ange...de là-haut, tu veilleras sur chacun d'entre-nous, j'en suis convaincu...Nous ne t'oublierons jamais..."_

Les bruits fusent à travers la salle, l'éloge d'Ecklie fait sensation.

Gil, accompagné de Sara prend la parole à son tour :

_"Conrad, merci pour cet hommage...Vraiment, merci...Elisabeth-Grace, tu es notre miracle à maman et moi...Il nous a été si facile de t'avoir...Tu as changé notre vie à jamais...Grâce à toi, c'est tout un laboratoire qui s'est rapproché...Tu avais ton petit caractère, ta façon de voir les choses...Je suis convaincu que plus tard, tu aurais choisi notre voie...Je n'ai pas oublié Coccinelle, ni Steevie (ses doudous, une coccinelle et une tarentule en peluche)...Elles vont t'accompagner sur le chemin du Paradis...comme nous le ferons tout à l'heure...Nous te promettons de poursuivre notre route dignement, jusqu'au jour où nous viendrons te rejoindre là-haut...Elisabeth-Grace...Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer..."_

La voix de Gil se brise sur ces derniers mots.

Chacun leur tour, tous les membres du laboratoire proches de la famille adressent un dernier adieu à Elisabeth-Grace puis la messe funèbre débute.

Plusieurs cantiques, ponctués de lectures se succèdent, dont le fameux psaume 23 "Le Seigneur est mon berger...".

Puis les gars de l'équipe de nuit soulèvent le cercueil et une lente procession débute jusqu'à l'arrivée au cimetière malgré la forte pluie qui tombe.

Gil et Sara suivent le cercueil en silence, la tête basse et pleurant silencieusement.

Des tirs se font entendre, Elisabeth-Grace est enterrée comme n'importe quel policier de l'Etat, bien qu'elle n'était que "fille" de membre de la police scientifique.

Cela est vraiment exceptionnel car ses parents sont considérés comme des héros par leurs frères d'armes ainsi que par la plus haute hiérarchie, présente aujourd'hui au grand complet.

Le prêtre prononce l'éloge funèbre final, avant la mise en terre.

Chacun leur tour après Gil et Sara, leurs proches déposent un petit quelque chose sur le cercueil de la petite fille.

Puis il est lentement descendu au fond de la fosse au son de l'hymne national, quelques pleurs se font entendre dans la foule puis lorsque le prête a fini, les gens s'apprêtent à quitter les lieux, non sans un dernier adieu à la petite Elisabeth-Grace Grissom.

Ensuite, tout le monde se retrouve chez Frank's, Gil et Sara n'ayant pas souhaité investir totalement la maison de Betty en son absence.

Il y a beaucoup de nourriture et de boissons mais ils n'ont pas tous retrouvé l'appétit.

Une autre épreuve les attend désormais : le procès d'Hannah West, prévu dans les deux mois.

Gil et Sara devront affronter cette ultime étape avant d'entamer enfin leur deuil...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Cet enterrement aura eu son lot de bonnes surprises, en l'occurence l'éloge d'Ecklie, totalement inattendu.**

**Pour la première fois, il ose enfin s'exprimer en faveur de notre couple favori.**

**Plus tard dans cette même journée, il va leur présenter des excuses officielles que Gil et Sara acceptent avec une certaine joie.**

**Ils sont heureux d'avoir ce soutien supplémentaire.**

**Ecklie leur impose cependant un congé indéterminé afin d'affronter dans les meilleures conditions la dernière épreuve qui les attend : le procès d'Hannah West.**

**Que va-t-elle encore inventer cette fois pour essayer d'échapper à la justice?**

**Va-t-elle réussir encore une fois?...**

**Shahines.**


	23. Traversée du désert

**Chapitre 23 : Traversée du désert.**

Durant les semaines suivantes, Gil et Sara affrontent une sorte de traversée du désert.

Ils n'ont pas pu reprendre le travail, Ecklie s'y opposant fermement après ce qu'ils ont dû traverser entre l'enquête sur le décès de leur fille, l'incarcération de Sara et de Lindsey puis l'enterrement.

Ils vivent toujours chez Betty, la maman de Gil, qui est finalement rentrée trois semaines après l'enterrement d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Elle va beaucoup mieux mais elle est désormais plus vigilante à sa santé.

Gil et Sara ont finalement décidé de vendre tous leurs biens et de s'acheter une nouvelle maison près de celle de Betty.

Ils ne sont plus jamais rentrés chez eux à cause de la perquisition et tout leur rappelle leur bonheur à jamais perdu.

Sara n'a pas la force d'aller aider Gil à tout emballer alors elle reste aider Betty chez elle.

Catherine, Ray, Nick, Greg et Jim donnent un coup de main sur leur temps libre.

La maison est vidée très rapidement puis mise en vente.

Le contenu, exception faite de leurs vêtements et des affaires de leur fille ainsi que leurs affaires personnelles, est donné à une oeuvre de charité.

A deux semaines du procès et après avoir visité plusieurs maisons, Gil arrête son choix sur une jolie bâtisse de plain-pied en vieilles pierres récemment rénovée.

Elle a quatre chambres dont une avec salle de bains privative, une grande cuisine typiquement américaine donnant sur une salle à manger, un salon, un bureau, des sanitaires communs et un grand jardin à l'arrière, le tout sur un vaste terrain clos.

Naturellement, elle est située à l'entrée du quartier où vit Betty.

Sara a pu la voir sur Internet grâce à une visite virtuelle et a été très vite séduite.

Ils ont décidé d'y emménager à l'issue du procès qui devrait durer trois semaines seulement, compte tenu des charges pesant sur Hannah West.

Le jour-j, tout le monde se retrouve de nouveau dans la salle du tribunal où Sara et Lindsey ont bien failli être condamnées deux mois plus tôt.

Cette fois, c'est Hannah West qui est sur le banc des accusés et elle comparaît seule, ayant récusé son avocat et assurant elle-même sa défense.

Cependant, elle semble moins fière que la dernière fois que nos enquêteurs l'ont vue.

Seule Sara, toujours très déprimée, n'est pas présente dans la salle.

Depuis son retour, elle est toujours sous médication et voit son psychiatre très régulièrement mais son état ne s'améliore pas pour le moment.

Gil paraît mieux supporter l'épreuve mais il reste trop émotionnellement indisponible pour les uns et les autres.

Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a à l'esprit.

Lorsque le juge Hermann fait son entrée, tout le monde se lève dans un silence asourdissant puis à son signal, s'assoit à nouveau.

_-Bien, bien...Affaire N°020426B l'Etat du Nevada contre Hannah West...Mademoiselle West, que plaidez-vous?..._

_-Aliénation mentale, monsieur le juge...je n'étais plus moi-même au moment des faits..._répond la jeune femme le plus simplement du monde.

Une grande clameur se fait entendre dans la salle, tous les soutiens du couple Grissom et de Lindsey Willows sont scandalisés par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

Le juge Hermann ramène rapidement le calme dans la salle à coup de maillet.

_-Au regard des éléments portés à ma connaissance, je me dois de prononcer une incarcération provisoire en attendant le résultat d'une expertise psychiatrique qui devra être réalisée par le service du département judiciaire...En attendant, vous séjournerez à la prison pour femmes de Henderson..._

A ces mots, Hannah proteste violemment tandis qu'une autre clameur s'élève dans la salle.

Le juge tape de nouveau du maillet pour faire taire tout le monde.

_-Silence, s'il vous plaît!...L'audience préliminaire est fixée à dans trois semaines...La séance est levée...TOC-TOC..._

Les gens se lèvent et sortent, tandis que l'on peut entendre Hannah hurler son innocence à plein poumons à l'autre bout du couloir où deux policiers doivent l'emmener de force vers le bus en partance pour la prison.

Gil téléphone à Sara pour lui faire part de ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune femme s'effondre en larmes à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre!...Tu vas voir, elle va réussir à les berner encore une fois!..._dit-elle en pleurant.

_-Non chérie, pas cette fois, j'en suis sûr!...Il y a la vidéo qui prouve sa culpabilité, c'est amplement suffisant pour la faire condamner!..._Gil tente de la raisonner.

L'épreuve qui les attend s'annonce légèrement corsée, Hannah ayant choisi de plaider la folie.

Va-t-elle réussir à berner le psychiatre chargé d'évaluer son état mental?...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Le procès débute sur des chapeaux de roues.**

**Hannah espère obtenir une chance de ne pas aller en prison.**

**Le psychiatre va-t-il la suivre dans son raisonnement?**

**Va-t-il être abusé comme tous ceux qui l'ont été avant lui?...**

**Shahines.**


	24. Le procès de l'enfant-prodige

**Chapitre 24 : Le procès de l'enfant-prodige.**

Une semaine plus tard, Hannah West attend l'arrivée du psychiatre judiciaire dans un couloir du commissariat.

Deux policiers l'accompagnent.

Celui-ci se présente dix minutes après leur arrivée.

_-Mademoiselle West?...Docteur Howard Marshall, je crois que nous avons rendez-vous..._lui dit-il tout en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils s'installent confortablement dans la pièce.

Hannah a le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Bien...Mademoiselle West, avant que nous commencions, je voudrais clarifier certaines choses...Notre entretien restera confidentiel dans sa totalité, je ferai un rapport de celui-ci que je remettrai au juge pour mon témoignage à l'audience préliminaire...Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger personnellement mais pour déterminer votre état mental actuel, d'accord?..._

_-Oui..._répond Hannah.

_-Aujourd'hui, vous êtes accusée du meurtre d'une petite fille âgée d'à peine un an, fille de l'enquêtrice qui était chargée de deux affaires de meurtres impliquant votre frère...Que lui reprochiez-vous exactement?..._

_-C'est à cause d'elle si mon frère s'est suicidé...Quand je pense qu'elle faisait la fière en m'agitant sa photo sous le nez quand elle m'a annoncé son décès...Je n'ai vu aucune compassion dans ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait..._

_-C'est-à-dire?..._

_-Elle était persuadée que c'était moi qui avais commis ces meurtres...Elle voulait que j'aille en prison et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça...Elle croyait qu'elle réussirait à me faire avouer des crimes que je n'avais pas commis en mettant la pression sur mon frère..._

_-Vous l'avais bien fait lors du premier procès de votre frère..._

_-Oui mais je l'ai fait pour lui éviter la prison, il était si jeune à l'époque, il ne méritait pas ça...Il n'avait fait que défendre mon honneur..._

_-Pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas prise directement à elle, ou à son mari?..._

_-Je tenais à ce que Sara comprenne ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher...Je ne pensais pas un seul instant que je pouvais être filmée..._

_-Vous niez cependant avoir commis le crime..._

_-Docteur, j'ai vu les images, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux nier l'évidence...Mais je vous jure que je ne souviens de rien..._

_-Ces images ne vous ont pas aidé à vous rappeler?..._

_-Non..._

_-Prenez-vous de la drogue ou bien de l'alcool?..._

_-J'ai essayé à une époque, oui, mais pas récemment..._

_-Votre dossier mentionne une longue hospitalisation suite au suicide de votre frère...Vous avez fait une dépression?..._

_-Oui, c'est vrai...ça a duré une bonne année..._

_-J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous..._

_-En effet...Je me suis retrouvée seule au monde, du jour au lendemain..._

_-Mais vous semblez avoir réussi malgré tout à surmonter votre chagrin..._

_-Je l'ai fait pour ma famille, je suis sûre qu'ils n'auraient pas accepté que je baisse les bras..._

Ils évoquent alors le passé d'Hannah durant un long moment.

_-Bien, je vous remercie pour votre collaboration..._dit le docteur Marshall.

Deux semaines et demi plus tard, au troisième jour de procès, la défense d'Hannah tombe à l'eau, le psychiatre la déclarant "consciente de ses actes" au moment des faits qui lui sont reprochés.

Hannah pique une véritable crise en entendant son témoignage.

Elle croyait avoir été comprise par le médecin.

Deux policiers sont invités à l'évacuer de la salle tandis qu'une suspension d'audience est ordonnée.

Le procès est difficile pour Gil et Sara, qui sont chaque jour qui passe confrontés à nouveau à leur souffrance.

Sara ne parvient pas à mettre des mots sur sa souffrance et commence discrètement à s'éloigner de Gil.

Finalement, au bout de deux semaines d'un procès retentissant, Hannah est condamnée à la prison à vie sans possibilté de remise de peine.

Sa peine est commuée plus tard en internement à l'asile pshychiatrique, son état mental s'étant considérablement dégradé suite au procès.

Tout le monde est soulagé et heureux de ce résultat.

Malgré cela, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant pour Gil et Sara, qui doivent faire maintenant le deuil de la mort de leur fille...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Gil et Sara sont soulagés de voir enfin le meurtrier de leur fille en prison mais entre-temps, des tensions sont apparues dans leur couple.**

**Comment vont-ils gérer cette situation délicate qui va essentiellement consister à faire le deuil de leur fille pour pouvoir passer à autre chose?...**

**Shahines.**


	25. Les conséquences du non-dit

**Chapitre 25 : Les conséquences du non-dit.**

Gil et Sara s'installent donc dans leur nouvelle maison un mois après le verdict.

Avec l'indemnisation perçue au titre de dommages et intérêts par Sara pour avoir été injustement incarcérée, ils rachètent l'ensemble des meubles dont ils ont besoin pour décorer chaque pièce.

L'aménagement se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Sara tombe accidentellement sur les cartons contenant les affaires d'Elisabeth-Grace.

Gil s'en aperçoit trop tard et doit affronter la colère de Sara, qui ne voulait pas les conserver à cause de la douleur causée par la perte de leur fille.

_-Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire!...Je refuse de garder tous ces souvenirs ici, dans notre nouvelle maison!...Bon sang, tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi?!..._crie-t-elle tout en balançant les cartons incriminés dans l'entrée.

Gil s'approche d'elle en cherchant à la réconforter avec une explication claire.

Mais la jeune femme le repousse vertement, elle est vraiment fâchée contre lui.

Le fait de voir les affaires de leur fille lui cause tellement de chagrin qu'elle ne supporte plus leur vue.

Le fait de s'en débarrasser semble l'aider à mieux oublier ce chagrin.

Mais Gil n'est pas de son avis.

Force est de constater que tout ce qu'il entreprend pour aider son épouse a l'effet inverse de celui attendu.

_-Sara, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?...Je comprend parfaitement ta position mais il s'agit de notre fille!...Tu ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment à souffrir toute seule dans ton coin, n'oublies pas que je suis là!...Et je n'ai pas forcément envie de me débarrasser de souvenirs qui nous sont si chers..._s'énerve-t-il alors.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont de nouveau réunis, Gil ose lever la voix contre Sara.

Son état de santé commence à l'exaspérer, il ne sait plus quoi faire avec elle.

_-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux!...Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens!..._cria Sara au bord des larmes. _J'ai porté cette enfant durant neuf mois, je l'ai sentie bouger en moi!...je l'ai mise au monde, je l'ai nourrie six mois au sein, j'ai été avec elle jour et nuit jusqu'à mon retour au travail!...Tu n'as pas été aussi proche d'elle que moi!..._

_-Oh Sara, tu ne penses vraiment pas ce que tu dis...J'ai été aussi présent que toi à ses côtés!..._

Sara, voulant éviter une dispute en public (une première en plus), lâche le dernier carton et quitte les lieux rapidement, suivie par Gil, sous le regard médusé de leurs collègues et amis.

_-Sara!...Où tu vas?!..._

_-Je retourne chez ta mère...J'ai besoin d'être seule!..._crie la jeune femme en pleurnichant.

_-Sara, tu ne peux pas affronter ça toute seule, tu as besoin de moi!...Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi mais tu dois me croire, c'est aussi dur pour moi!...Nous devons affronter ça ensemble!..._

Mais Sara refuse de l'écouter davantage et fonce droit devant elle.

C'est alors qu'un véhicule surgi de nullepart la percute violemment et la projette six mètres plus loin.

La scène, assez spectaculaire, se déroule sous les yeux effarés de Gil et de ses amis, qui n'ont pas le temps d'intervenir.

Gil court comme un fou vers Sara, tandis que Jim appelle les secours.

Sur place, c'est la panique totale.

Sara saigne abondamment d'une jambe, elle a une horrible fracture ouverte en haut de la cuisse, et a une plaie à la tête.

Gil ne sait pas quoi faire, il est paniqué et cherche à réveiller sa femme, qui est à demi-insconciente.

Elle semble ne pas souffrir à première vue.

Gil pleure comme un enfant à côté d'elle, il se sent responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver.

L'ambulance arrive quelques minutes plus tard et prend aussitôt la blessée en charge.

Le conducteur de la voiture folle, qui est indemne, est entre-temps sorti de son véhicule et a pris la fuite mais il est rattrapé à temps par Jim qui l'arrête aussitôt.

_-Eh toi, où tu comptes aller comme ça?!..._dit le policier tout en lui passant les menottes.

Betty, la maman de Gil, ayant perçu les vibrations causées par l'accident, est sortie à son tour de chez elle.

En voyant l'ambulance garée près de chez elle, elle comprend tout de suite qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Elle pousse alors un cri strident en apercevant Gil près de la civière transportant Sara.

Catherine entend le cri de Betty et cours vers elle pour la réconforter.

La femme âgée a du mal à rester debout tant elle est submergée par l'émotion.

Catherine l'invite aussitôt à rentrer dans sa maison et lui donne à boire tout en essayant de la réconforter comme elle peut.

Heureusement, elle a la présence d'esprit de lui parler en face, ne pratiquant pas le langage des signes.

Betty pleure et parle en même temps.

Elle a très peur que son fils perde Sara.

Catherine tente de la rassurer en lui disant que la jeune femme était une battante et qu'elle avait déjà survécu dans le désert du Nevada lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par la tueuse aux maquettes.

Betty demande alors un crayon et un papier et écrit que le couple avait des problèmes d'ordre privé depuis quelques temps.

Elle ajoute "à cause de ma petite-fille".

Catherine comprend mieux l'objet de la discorde entre eux survenue tout à l'heure.

Le couple a du mal à digérer le décès brutal de leur fille et semble avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure.

Son téléphone sonne à ce moment-là, Catherine voit le nom de Jim apparaissant à l'écran.

Elle s'excuse auprès de Betty et répond ausstôt.

Jim l'informe de la gravité de l'état de Sara et qu'elle va être opérée d'urgence puis il l'informe de l'arrestation du chauffard.

Catherine décide de rester encore un moment avec Betty avant de rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, voyant cela, Betty la prend dans ses bras et elles se réconfortent mutuellement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sara est admise aux urgences dans un état critique.

Alors que les EMTs la transfèrent dans une salle, Gil refuse de lâcher sa main.

Le médecin doit intervenir afin qu'il les laissent faire leur travail et l'invite à patienter dans le couloir voisin.

Gil plonge sa tête entre ses mains, il s'en veut terriblement d'être à l'origine de ce qui est arrivé.

Ses amis, arrivés peu après ne parviennent pas à calmer ses pleurs et à le rassurer.

Catherine arrive une heure plus tard et apprend que Sara souffre d'une fracture multiple du bassin et d'une fracture complète à la cuisse gauche ainsi que d'un traumatisme crânien conséquent à sa chute.

La jeune femme est en chirurgie et ils ignorent encore combien de temps cela va durer.

Finalement deux heures plus tard, le chirurgien apparaît dans la salle.

_-La famille pour Sara Grissom?..._

Gil se lève d'un bond.

_-Je suis son mari...Comment va-t-elle?..._

_-Je suis le docteur Michaels, c'est moi qui a opéré votre femme...Son état est maintenant stabilisé, je vous rassure tout de suite, elle va s'en sortir...ses blessures sont multiples mais elle a eu beaucoup de chance..._

_-Va-t-elle avoir des séquelles?..._

_-Hélas, je ne pas me prononcer si tôt là-dessus...Nous avons dû la plonger dans le coma pour lui éviter de souffrir...Dès qu'elle ira mieux, nous l'en sortirons...mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aura des séquelles cérébrales, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète...en revanche, je ne peux pas me prononcer sur le reste...Il se peut qu'elle garde une sorte d'infirmité permanente...Elle sera en fauteuil roulant pour un bon moment puis il lui faudra beaucoup de rééducation et de patience...Vous savez, une fracture du bassin ne pardonne pas en général..._

_-Quand puis-je aller la voir?..._

_-Dans une demi-heure mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle va avoir besoin de repos..._

_-Merci pour tout..._

_-Je vous en prie..._

Après avoir affronté la perte de leur fille, Gil doit maintenant composer avec une possible infirmité permanente de Sara.

Parviendront-ils à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve à venir?...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Si Gil semble bien gérer la situation, il n'en va pas de même pour Sara.**

**La jeune femme a encore du mal avec la communication, d'où les conséquences dramatiques de leur première dispute en public.**

**Gil parviendra-t-il à surmonter le choc?...**

**Shahines.**


	26. Le sentiment de culpabilité

**Chapitre 26 : Le sentiment de culpabilité.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur Michaels accompagne Gil dans une chambre des soins intensifs où se trouve Sara.

En l'apercevant à travers la vitre, il a un violent haut-le-coeur qui le met au bord des larmes.

Sara a un bandage sur la tête et sa jambe gauche est surélevée, dans le plâtre jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

Un tuyau dépasse du bord du lit et mène à une poche remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre, il s'agit d'une sonde urinaire.

Sara est branchée de partout, les machines font un bruit, mélange de différents bips sonores indiquant son état de santé général.

Le calme de la pièce, en dehors de ces bruits étranges, est olympien.

_-Ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle a besoin de récupérer..._dit le médecin, en le laissant seul avec elle.

Gil approche le fauteuil du lit puis s'installe dedans.

Il ne peut retenir ses larmes et pleure silencieusement tout en regardant son épouse qui semble dormir.

Il prend une de ses mains dans les siennes et la caresse amoureusement, il a soudain une peur indicible de la perdre elle aussi.

Pourtant, le médecin est formel sur ce point, elle va s'en sortir mais avec de possibles séquelles au bassin et à la jambe.

Il se pourrait qu'elle reste boiteuse très longtemps.

Il s'en veut à mort d'avoir laissé traîner ces maudits cartons parmi les autres, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de les emmener chez sa mère avant de démarrer l'aménagement dans la maison.

Il ne pensait pas que Sara les trouverait et serait aussi en colère contre lui.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent, ils en ont connu d'autres.

Gil se souvient parfaitement de leur première dispute, c'était au sujet de Sofia Curtis.

Sara et lui venaient tout juste de commencer leur relation, qui était secrète à l'époque.

Elle trouvait qu'il était un peu trop proche de l'enquêtrice blonde.

Elle voyait bien que Sofia cherchait à le séduire et qu'il ne faisait pas grand chose pour y remédier.

Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient au sujet d'une affaire, Sofia avait fait irruption dans le bureau de Gil sans invitation préalable.

Sara avait très mal réagi et le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez elle le matin suivant, Gil lui a reproché son manque de tact car Sofia était persuadée d'être coupable de la mort d'un policier et avait besoin du soutient d'un ami.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Sara réagissait ainsi avec elle et il était finalement parvenu à la rassurer quant à l'avenir de leur couple.

Depuis, il y a eu d'autres sujets de dispute, notamment au sujet de Heather dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant et sur des questions professionnelles quand Sara a intégré l'équipe de relève une première fois suite à la révélation de leur relation au reste de l'équipe.

Heureusement, ils ne se disputent que très rarement mais quand ça leur arrive, elles peuvent être verbalement violentes.

Un coup à la porte sort Gil de sa rêverie.

Il se lève et embrasse doucement Sara sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Le médecin lui dit qu'il pourra revenir la voir dans vingt-quatres heures et qu'il pourra rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera à ce moment-là.

Suite à l'accident de Sara, le chantier d'aménagement de leur nouvelle maison est provisoirement suspendu.

Gil doit retourner chez sa mère le temps de l'hospitalisation de Sara.

Leurs amis se sont proposés de finir le chantier lorsqu'elle sera proche de quitter l'hôpital, ce à quoi Gil a répondu positivement.

Quelques aménagements seront toutefois nécéssaires pour que la jeune femme puisse circuler librement dans la maison avec son fauteuil roulant.

Lorsqu'il arrive chez sa mère, il est reçu par Catherine qui lui dit qu'elle est allée à l'hôpital faire un petit bilan de santé suite à ce qui s'est passé.

Il s'inquiète mais elle le rassure quant à son état de santé.

Sa mère a tenu le choc mais aura besoin de repos pour les jours à venir.

Gil a ramené les cartons contenant les affaires d'Elisabeth-Grace chez elle et les a rangés dans le grenier de la maison.

Puis, sur les conseils de Catherine, il contacte un psychologue pour lui demander de l'aide.

Son amie lui a donné son point de vue sur ce qui se passe entre lui et son épouse et a lourdement insisté pour qu'il fasse cette démarche.

Elle lui a bien fait comprendre que sans cette démarche, il prenait le risque de voir son couple se détruire à petit feu.

Gil ose espérer que Sara le suivra, pour l'heure, une longue attente commence pour lui et leurs amis...

**TBC...**


	27. L'espoir d'un nouveau bonheur?

**Chapitre 27 : L'espoir d'un nouveau bonheur?**

Quinze jours plus tard, les médecins procèdent au réveil de Sara.

Gil et leurs amis attendent fébrilement dans le couloir attenant à sa chambre.

Ils se demandent dans quel état elle sera.

Lorsque finalement, le docteur Michaels apparaît dans le couloir, ils se lèvent tous d'un bond.

_-Tout s'est bien passé, elle est réveillée maintenant...Monsieur Grissom, elle vous réclame, vous pouvez y aller...S'il vous plait, un seul à la fois et pas trop longtemps, elle doit se reposer..._

_-Merci pour tout, docteur..._lui dit Gil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gil n'avait pas souri ainsi depuis longtemps.

C'est le sourire de l'espoir selon les pensées du reste de l'équipe.

Ils décident d'attendre sagement son retour pour aller voir Sara.

Gil aperçoit sa femme à travers la vitre de la porte de sa chambre.

Elle l'a vu arriver et lui fait signe d'entrer.

Elle semble exténuée mais malgré cela, elle lui fait comprendre qu'il lui manque.

Ils s'étreignent doucement car Sara a toujours sa jambe surélevée et ce n'est pas très pratique pour eux pour s'enlacer tendrement.

Gil sent l'émotion qui se dégage d'elle alors il met un terme à l'étreinte pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Sara pleure silencieusement et se confond en excuses.

_-Non chérie, il ne faut pas...C'est moi le responsable, pas toi...Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ces cartons avec les autres, ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là...Je suis tellement désolé mon amour!..._lui dit-il en pleurant lui aussi.

Sara secoue la tête en désaccord.

Ils s'étreignent de nouveau, cette fois plus fort que précédemment et pleurent silencieusement ensemble, avant de se séparer à nouveau.

_-Le médecin m'a dit pour l'accident...Le chauffard roulait à contre-sens et il était ivre en plus...ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire..._dit Sara tristement.

_-Peut-être mais c'est trop tard maintenant, le mal est fait, nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière...Comment tu te sens?..._lui répond Gil.

_-Je suis très fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'être écrasée par un lourd poids...Le médecin dit que j'en aurai sûrement pour un an minimum pour me remettre de ce qui m'est arrivé...Oh Gil, je suis tellement déçue..._

D'autres larmes inopportunes coulent sur ses joues.

Gil les essuie d'un revers de la main.

_-Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je reste à tes côtés...Tu ne seras pas seule pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve..._

Gil reste un moment silencieux.

_-Gil?...Tu vas bien?..._demande Sara, soudain inquiète.

_-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant..._

_-J'ai l'impression que tu ne dis pas tout...Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir?..._

Gil repense alors à sa conversation avec Catherine au sujet de l'aide extérieure dont son couple aurait actuellement besoin.

Le psychologue qu'il a contacté lui a suggéré d'en parler avec Sara avant d'entamer une quelconque démarche de soins.

Son succès dépend entièrement de la volonté de chacun de s'y investir pleinement.

_-Chérie...Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose dont il faudrait que nous parlions tous les deux...La perte de notre fille est une épreuve terrible mais nous ne sommes pas les premiers à en subir les conséquences..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?..._

_-Je veux dire à quel point cette douleur immense peut entraîner volontiers une incapacité de communiquer et certains désagréments dont on a pas besoin en ce moment..._

_-La dispute, c'est ça?...Gil, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose mais...voilà...J'ai souvent l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus ça fait mal..._

_-Pourquoi ne pas essayer pour une fois de mettre des mots sur la souffrance que nous avons tous les deux?..._

_-Tu voudrais qu'on aille voir un psy?...Qu'est-ce que cela changera?...Pas grand chose, à mon avis...J'ai déjà donné et regarde ce qui s'est passé depuis..._

_-Je sais mais...je vois bien que de ne rien dire ne mène nullepart...Si nous continuons à faire comme si ne rien était, nous allons droit dans le mur..._

_-Chéri, inutile d'insister, je n'ai aucune en vie de confier ma vie privée à un inconnu..._

Gil doit déclarer forfait sur ce coup-là.

Il décide contre toute attente de tenter une autre approche.

_-Très bien, je n'insiste pas...Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, si tu en ressens le besoin...n'est-ce pas?..._

Sara soupire, elle a tellement conscience des conséquences du non-dit mais même à Gil, cela reste difficile pour elle de se confier.

Il s'écoule un moment de silence entre eux.

Sara finit cependant par le rompre :

_-En fin de compte, c'est toi qui as raison...J'en ai tellement sur le coeur que je ne sais même pas par où commencer..._

Ils parlent ainsi durant plus d'une heure, Sara ayant finalement décidé de s'ouvrir à lui.

Sara ne se remet pas de la tragédie qu'ils ont vécu parce qu'elle culpabilise d'avoir décidé de se faire ligaturer les trompes, pensant qu'ils seraient trop âgés ensuite pour avoir d'autres enfants.

Ceete culpabilité la ronge depuis le décès de leur fille.

_-Oh Dieu, Sara!...Quel que fut l'avenir, nous ne pouvions pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé...Heureusement, la science permet aujourd'hui des miracles..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?...Je suis stérile et c'est définitif..._

_-Oui et non...Tu as toujours tes menstruations, ce qui signifie que tes ovaires fonctionnent toujours...La différence, c'est que cette intervention n'a affecté que les trompes et pas le reste...Tu es toujours en capacité de porter un enfant et même de le concevoir..._

_-Tu penses à une fécondation in-vitro, n'est-ce pas?...Tu sais que les chances de réussite sont inférieures à la moitié?..._

_-Je sais mais...Si tu désires un autre enfant, je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire...ça vaut peut-être le coup de tenter notre chance non?..._

_-Cela ne fera pas revenir notre fille pour autant..._

_-Là n'est pas la question...Chérie, j'ai besoin de retrouver notre bonheur perdu et si, pour cela, nous devons entamer un parcours du combattant, je suis prêt à le faire..._

Sara reste un moment pensive.

Un autre enfant, elle ne croit pas ça possible et pourtant.

Gil vient de lui affirmer qu'ils peuvent avoir une autre chance.

_-Je suis d'accord...Nous en reparlerons le moment venu, tu veux bien?_

_-Bien sûr..._

Ils s'étreignent longuement puis sont brusquement interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

Le médecin n'est visiblement pas très content de retrouver Gil dans la chambre alors qu'il lui avait bien spécifié de ne pas rester trop longtemps avec elle afin qu'elle continue de récupérer.

Sara intervient alors et Gil peut finalement rester plus longtemps avec elle.

Le médecin, venu vérifier les constantes de la jeune femme, quitte la pièce en silence, les laissant savourer pleinement leurs retrouvailles.

Ils songent à présent à deux choses : la guérison de Sara et fonder à nouveau une famille...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Gil et Sara songent à avoir un autre enfant malgré la stéritilté (partielle) de la jeune femme.**

**Pour autant que je sache, la ligature des trompes consiste essentiellement à empêcher la rencontre entre cellules sexuelles, de la même manière qu'avec la pilule mais en leur coupant la route cependant.**

**J'ai lu sur le Net que des femmes ont pu avoir d'autres enfants (accidentel ou médicalement assisté) après une ligature.**

**Ceci étant dit, nous sommes au coeur de la fiction ici, donc, une possible erreur n'est pas si dramatique...(et encore, je me renseigne avant d'écrire).**

**Shahines.**


	28. Guérison difficile

**Chapitre 28 : Guérison difficile.**

Sara sort trois semaines plus tard de l'hôpital.

Gil l'emmène dans leur nouvelle maison où elle est accueillie par leurs amis et la maman de Gil comme une reine.

Compte tenu de ce qui est arrivé à son épouse, Gil décide de prendre deux années de congé sabbatique.

Ecklie est contrarié mais il n'a pas le choix, il est obligé de les faire remplacer.

La maison a été spécialement aménagée pour faciliter les déplacements de Sara, qui doit rester un certain temps en fauteuil roulant le temps de la cicatrisation complète de sa fracture multiple du bassin.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls le soir-même, Sara a un coup de blues au moment du bain : sa fracture du bassin les prive de rapports sexuels pour au moins six mois et bien que Gil apprécie une suggestion de Sara, il n'empêche qu'il ne peut lui donner du plaisir en retour.

Six mois plus tard, Sara commence sa rééducation fonctionnelle.

Les débuts sont laborieux car elle n'a pas marché depuis son accident.

Les dernières radios sont rassurantes : ses fractures appartiennent désormais au passé mais il reste néanmoins certaines séquelles psychologiques appelées à disparaître rapidement une fois qu'elle aura récupéré un minimum de mobilité.

Mais Sara comme Gil savent qu'elle restera plus ou moins boiteuse à l'avenir.

Trois autres mois passent.

C'est l'anniversaire de Sara et Gil a décidé de lui faire un beau cadeau tout en espérant pouvoir redémarrer sur le plan intime.

Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour depuis plus de neuf mois et Gil commence à s'inquiéter au sujet de cette question devenue un peu délicate pour eux.

En fait, ils ont un peu peur tous les deux.

Gil met les plats dans les grands : il envoie Sara passer du temps avec sa mère pendant qu'il prépare tout dans la maison.

Il commande le dîner chez le meilleur traiteur, achète quelques beaux vêtements pour son épouse avec l'aide de Catherine et décore un peu la maison pour une ambiance dédiée à l'amour et à des retrouvailles particulièrement délicieuses.

Catherine apporte les vêtements neufs à Sara, qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu depuis le décès de leur fille, ils n'ont plus fêté quoi que ce soit depuis ce jour-là.

Elle a donc oublié son propre anniversaire.

Sara prend un bon bain chaud puis enfile les desssous affriolants choisis par Catherine sous une jolie robe-fourreau de velours et soie noire choisi par Gil ainsi que les bijoux et les escarpins assortis.

Une touche de maquillage plus tard, elle est ovationnée par Catherine et Betty qui la trouvent vraiment magnifique.

Ensuite, elle se rend chez eux.

En ouvrant la porte, Gil reste interdit face à la beauté sans nom présente devant leur porte.

Il se demande s'ils n'ont pas été un peu fort car du coup, en voyant son épouse ainsi habillée, il est pris d'une délicieuse démangeaison à son endroit.

Sara est sidérée par l'ambiance régnant dans la maison : bougies parfumées illuminant chaque pièce, pétales de roses dessinant des chemins, une magnifique table dressée pour un couple d'amoureux sans oublier le fond sonore qui accompagne le tout.

Elle fond en larmes et Gil se précipite pour lui essuyer les yeux.

_-Oh Gil, pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal pour moi?...Oh, mon Dieu, c'est..._renifle-t-elle.

_-Bon anniversaire ma chérie!..._lui répond Gil tout simplement, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'enlacent tendrement puis échangent un baiser qui s'appofondit rapidement.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, ils brisent ce délicieux baiser comme ils sont à court de souffle.

Gil invite Sara à s'installer à table puis il commencent à dîner tranquillement.

Sara a vite retrouvé le sourire comme l'ambiance de la pièce se prête bien à un bonheur sur le chemin de la reconquête.

Gil passe son temps à la faire rire avec des plaisanteries empruntées à leur ami Jim.

Puis arrive le moment du dessert, Gil lui a préparé ce qu'elle préfère : des pancakes au sirop d'érable.

Ensuite, ils poursuivent leur soirée avec un vieux film que Gil a retrouvé dans un carton qui traînait encore dans son bureau.

C'est un grand classique de Charlie Chaplin, un film muet appelé "La Ruée vers l'Or".

Mais en plein milieu, ils entament une délicieuse étreinte et laissent rapidement tomber celui-ci au profit de retrouvailles plus intimes.

Gil en rêve depuis des mois et c'est peu de dire à quel point l'attente est longue pour lui.

Au début, tout se passe à merveille.

Ils s'enlacent et s'embrassent très lentement et tendrement.

Gil ne brusque pas les choses, bien au contraire.

Puis ils se déshabillent mutuellement, retirant chaque vêtement l'un après l'autre, le couple se redécouvre sous un jour nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois.

Après de longs et langoureux préliminaires, Gil s'allonge sur Sara tout en prenant garde à ne pas faire poids sur elle puis commence à entrer en elle.

Sara gémit doucement sa mendicité comme il va et vient très lentement.

Au fur et à mesure, il augmente son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils culminent ensemble.

Mais, à un moment donné, il doit s'arrêter car Sara gémit d'une façon très inquiétante.

Cela met un terme à l'étreinte, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Sara est largement plus déçue que lui car elle aussi attendait ce moment depuis des mois et infiniment plus impatiente que lui.

Mais leurs craintes intérieures qu'ils cherchent vainement à contenir en eux ont malheureusement fini par refaire surface malgré eux.

Gil s'allonge derrière elle plus l'enlace tendrement dans ses bras.

Ils pleurent en silence, leurs peurs intérieures viennent de gâcher la fin de leur soirée.

_-Nous aurions peut-être mieux fait d'en discuter avant, tu ne crois pas?..._dit Gil, anxieux.

Sara se tourne vers lui et prend doucement son visage dans ses mains :

_-Nous savions très bien que ce ne serait pas si facile au début...Ne crains rien bébé, ça reviendra bientôt, j'en suis sûre..._

Ils cherchent à se rassurer mutuellement puis finissent par s'endormir.

Durant les 3 mois suivants, leur sexualité demeure chaotique encore quelques temps avant de redevenir progressivement comme avant l'accident de Sara.

Dans le même temps, la jeune femme retrouve les trois quarts de sa mobilité mais ne peut pas marcher normalement sans l'aide d'une canne.

Cela l'a rapprochée du docteur Robbins, qui a un lourd handicap aux jambes l'obligeant à porter des prothèses et à marcher avec une canne lui aussi.

Les choses semblent enfin rentrer dans l'ordre pour Gil et Sara mais un autre combat les attend maintenant : obtenir une seconde chance d'être parents à nouveau...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Gil et Sara vont devoir se confronter aux nombreux inconvénients liés à leur tentative d'être à nouveau parents.**

**Vont-ils trouver le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette nouvelle aventure?...**

**Shahines.**


	29. Un autre combat

**Chapitre 29 : Un autre combat.**

Il s'est écoulé quasiment deux ans depuis cette terrible nuit où leur fille est morte, assassinée par une jeune femme qui ne pensait qu'à elle-même.

Après avoir lutté pour prouver l'innocence de Sara, pour mettre Hannah West définitivement derrière les barreaux puis ce terrible accident qui a failli coûter la vie de Sara, un nouveau combat les attend : être à nouveau parents.

Le temps a heureusement pu faire son oeuvre et lorsque finalement, Sara a acceté l'idée d'une thérapie conjugale, le couple est parvenu à surmonter les drames qu'ils vivaient à ce moment-là.

Ils se sentaient prêts à accueillir un autre enfant au sein de leur chaleureux foyer redevenu stable après tous les drames qu'ils avaient vécu.

Rendez-vous a été pris dans une clinique privée spécialisée dans les troubles de la fertilité qui a été recommandée par le gynécologue de Sara.

La jeune femme, ayant subi une simple ligature des trompes, est toujours en mesure d'avoir des enfants mais plus par les voies naturelles.

Le couple subit une batterie d'examens pour s'assurer qu'ils remplissent bien toutes les conditions requises pour une fécondation in vitro, première des options proposées par le docteur Lombard, gynécologue-obstétricien spécialisé dans les questions de l'infertilité.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils débutent un traitement médicamenteux visant essentiellement à stimuler leurs hormones et à multiplier leurs chances de concevoir rapidement un enfant.

Leur vie intime est complètement chamboulée par une soudaine recrudescence de leur désir, qui les poussent à passer plus de temps au lit qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ce traitement n'a pas que de bons côtés, malheureusement.

Gil et Sara sont aussi constamment épuisés et malades, heureusement, leur petit calvaire prend fin trois mois plus tard, lorsque les examens pratiqués révèlent qu'ils sont prêts pour une première tentative de fécondation in vitro.

Sara subit donc un premier prélèvement ovarien tandis que Gil donne un échantillon de sa semence en vue de la fécondation à réaliser.

Ils doivent ensuite patienter environ une semaine pour savoir si cela a fonctionné et comme la majeure partie du temps à ce stade, c'est bien le cas.

Suite ensuite l'étape la plus importante du processus : l'implantation embryonnaire, plus délicate.

Le couple doit encore patienter plusieurs semaines avant de connaître le résultat final.

Mais malheureusement, ce fut un échec.

Le docteur Lombard les avait prévenus : dans la majorité des cas la première tentative est rarement la dernière.

La clinique enregistre ses meilleurs résultats à partir de la cinquième tentative.

Gil et Sara vont battre un petit record lorsque la bonne nouvelle tombe suite à leur troisième tentative.

Bien que Sara ait été désespérée à un moment donné et qu'elle ait voulu tout arrêter tellement les traitements étaient épuisants pour eux, le miracle a fini par avoir lieu dix-huit mois plus tard.

Etant donné les circonstances entourant la conception de leur enfant, le docteur Lombard place la grossesse de Sara sous haute surveillance afin qu'elle se déroule le mieux possible.

Entre-temps, le couple a dû prolonger son absence au laboratoire, au grand dam d'Ecklie qui, bien qu'il ne porte pas le couple dans son coeur, se voir contraint de se passer encore longtemps de ses deux meilleurs éléments.

Gil et Sara décide d'attendre avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à tous leurs proches, voulant être certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de complication d'ici à ce que Sara ait entamé le second trimestre...

**TBC...**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Il n'a finalement pas été trop difficile pour eux de concevoir un nouvel enfant mais ce n'est pas encore gagné...**


	30. Complication

**Chapitre 30 : Complication.**

Comme ils l'espéraient, la seconde grossesse de Sara semble se dérouler sous les meilleurs auspices.

Ainsi, elle n'a pas souffert des traditionnelles nausées du matin, ni d'aucun autre désagrément.

Lors de la seconde échographie, ils apprennent avec surprise qu'ils n'attendent pas qu'un seul enfant mais deux, un garçon et une fille, et qu'ils sont en très bonne santé.

Le couple est fou de bonheur, ils n'en demandaient pas tant.

Leur entourage, au courant de leurs démarches mais pas de cette nouvelle grossesse commencent à avoir de sérieux doutes à leur sujet.

Le ventre de Sara devenant à présent visible, le couple annonce finalement la bonne nouvelle à leurs proches qui sont fous de joie pour eux.

Tout est fait pour ménager la future mère : ils lui imposent le repos total pendant qu'ils prennent soin d'elle, lui apportant tout ce dont elle a besoin aussi bien sur le plan alimentaire que sur celui des activités permises par sa grossesse avancée.

Son accident survenu deux ans et demi plus tôt n'a aucune incidence sur la façon dont elle mettra au monde ses enfants, elle pourra donc accoucher par les voies naturelles comme n'importe quelle femme enceinte peut le faire.

Sara, qui déteste être dorlotée, proteste contre son nouveau style de vie ainsi imposé mais s'y fait rapidement, faisant face à ce nouveau bonheur sur le point de se concrétiser.

Ils n'avaient pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle peut enfin le savourer avec quiétude.

Mais hélas, c'est de courte durée...

La jeune femme vient d'entamer son huitième mois de grossesse lorsqu'une nuit, elle se réveille en sueur et tremblant de tout son corps.

Elle réveille aussitôt Gil, qui, paniqué en voyant son état, appelle les urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Sara est rapidement admise en raison de sa grossesse gémellaire et des risques liées à celle-ci.

Bien que tout se passait de façon extraordinaire et peu courante, le gynécologue qui suit Sara les avait cependant mis en garde au sujet d'éventuelles complications qui pouvaient survenir à tout moment et manifestement, c'était le cas.

Gil et son entourage, immédiatement prévenu du drame qui se joue en ce moment, tournent en rond dans la salle d'attente durant plusieurs heures, fous d'angoisse.

Finalement, le médecin qui a reçu Sara apparaît et convoque Gil dans son bureau.

Le futur père de famille comprend tout de suite que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, voyant le visage défait de son interlocuteur.

_-Monsieur Grissom, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Sara souffre d'une infection bactérienne qui a malheureusement nécessité l'interruption immédiate de sa grossesse. Je vous rassure, vos enfants sont en vie et semblent en bonne santé mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient été contaminés, aussi, je les ai placé sous haute surveillance médicale dans le service de néo-natalogie en réanimation afin de les soigner au mieux. Nous ne savons pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais je vous assure que tout sera fait au mieux pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les trois, d'accord?..._

Gil est effondré, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Il se demande comment cela a pu être rendu possible.

Le médecin lui pose un certain nombre de questions, notamment au sujet de maladies récentes éventuellement survenues dans l'entourage, la présence d'animaux domestiques, leur habitudes hygiéniques, etc...

Gil ne peut pas rendre visite à sa famille pour le moment, à cause du processus de mise en quarantaire imposée par la nouvelle législation en matière de santé, afin de limiter les risque de transmission.

Il subit une série de tests, ainsi que son entourage puis au bout de douze heures d'attente, ils peuvent enfin rentrer chez eux...

**TBC..**

**Note de l'auteur :**** qu'est-il arrivé à Sara? De quoi souffre-t-elle? Eléments de réponses dans le chapitre suivant...**


	31. Epilogue

**Chapitre 31 : Epilogue.**

Quarante-huit heures d'angoisse plus tard, Gil apprend avec soulagement que l'infection qui a contaminé Sara et leurs enfants n'est pas mortelle et peut être rapidement soignée.

C'est une petite coupure mal soignée que Sara s'était faite en cuisinant qui en est à l'origine.

Le risque de transmission étant devenu nul, il peut donc venir leur rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Nés prématurés, leurs deux enfants doivent cependant rester sous surveillance médicale permanente durant les trois prochaines semaines.

Ils ont été placés dans l'aile de soins du service de néo-natalogie.

Par chance, Sara peut les nourrir au sein, bien qu'elle ait été séparée d'eux à leur naissance.

Elle a très difficilement vécu cette séparation brutale, surtout à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu trois ans auparavant, lors du décès de sa fille aînée.

Elle avait si peur de ne jamais les revoir.

Finalement, tout rentre rapidement dans l'ordre et un mois plus tard, la petite famille rentre chez elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on apprend qu'Hannah West s'est suicidée, comme on l'a retrouvée pendue dans sa cellule de prison.

Elle n'a pas supporté sa mise en détention, bien qu'elle ait tout essayé pour s'en sortir.

Désormais, cette histoire est loin derrière eux.

Gil et Sara ont finalement démissionné du LVPD et ont eu un autre enfant deux ans après la naissance de leurs jumeaux.

Gil enseigne à l'université local tandis que Sara est devenue mère au foyer, il lui était devenu impossible de concilier travail et vie de famille, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler ailleurs qu'au LVPD et que ce travail comportait désormais trop de risques pour elle et sa famille, suite au drame qu'ils ont vécu...

**FIN.**

**Note de l'auteur :**** j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**


End file.
